JessexBecca
by abbie.heppenstall
Summary: They return to college and Beca is now rooming with Aimee, is that a good idea! Jesse and Becca seem to be getting closer and closer! What will happen with everyone! read and you will find out:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This isnt my first fanfic ive done but its the first one ive dont on Pitch perfect! **

**There will be romance on the 2 characters Beca and Jesse!x (there not together at the moment) hope you like the story:) please Review they keep me writing and when I get more reviews it dosnt take me as long to write up the next one...Thanks! **

**Becas POV**

Its the end of summer break and I had spent the whole summer at my dads and what i calls my (step monster) I could tell she didn't like me, she only wanted my dad and to keep me away! In fact she couldn't wait till I had to go back to College.

My Dad dropped me off at the train station and waved goodbye as the train went, I popped on my huge headphones and thought about Jesse.

I couldn't help but think about him...is that weird? I mean where not even a couple, I mean yeah I like him! But I probably scare him off like all the other guys, why cant I just tell him how I feel... No I couldn't do that it would ruin are friendship and he was the only guy that really helped me out so lets just leave it...

Jesse's POV

I was in the car when my mum and dad pulled up out side collge, they waved me goodbye as I walked inside, I got to my dorm and already Benji was there!

''Benji'', I shouted as I walked in and gave him a man hug.

''Jesse!'' he returned the hug.

''How ya doing,'' benji asked with one of his weird star war swords pointing at me.

''Im good thanks, you?, I replied by lowering the sword so he dosnt poke my eye out.

''i'm good.''

I unpacked my stuff then went to meat up with all the Trebels, but I looked around for Beca at the same time...i mean I like her like a lot but I don't want to ruin are friendship right? She probably dosnt even feel the same but I still care about her, and miss her, after all I haven't seen her for ages.

Beca's POV

The train had stopped and I got off it and looked around for my cab my dad had sent for me. Once I had found it I walked over and got in, it was only like a 20 minute drive, I so hope im not sharing a room with Kimie Jin, I cant do anything without feeling awkward around her, I mean when Im out she probably touches all my music stuff when I said NOT to touch anything of mine.

The cab pulled up and I got all my bags and looked around.

''Welcome back'', I said quietly under my breath.

I carried my bags up to my room, I opened up the door and then saw Fat Aimee sat on Kimie Jins bed.

''Hey Aimee! What are you doing here''?

''Well I talked to a few people and said you felt awkward around this 'Kimie Jin' so they said I could be your room mate now''

Did aimee just say what I think she just said, I don't have to be awkward any more I can be me! I mean after all Aimee is one of my close friends!

''That's Great!'', I went over to her to give her a hug then unpacked all my things.

''Whateva you do Aimee, don't break my music set''.

''Cool stuff!, I wont touch it...often''

I raised an eyebrow and just smiled.

''You seen your 'boyfriend' yet.'', Aimee teased.

''Hes' not my boyfriend!, and no not yet'', I said trying to pull back a smile.

'Whatever, well I know he likes you, you can tell, the way you Eye lock each other.''

''Thanks for that Aimee, come on lets go get some coffee''

We walked off down to grab some coffee and catch up

''So you done anything nice'', Aimee asked wile sipping some coffee.

''Are you kidding I couldn't wait for it to be over, my step monster is a nightmare she ruins my life, I had to spend the whole holiday with my Dad and her, and they went out all the time, I just made music wile she probably talked about me, she makes me want to explode''

''Well that's step-mums for you, dosnt sound like you had a lot of fun then''

''Nope, kinda glad im back here!'', did you have any fun''?

''Emmm Emm, well I met up with Bumper''.

I spat coffee out and started to choke on it.

Aimee pat my back and looked at me like...What the fucckkkk?

''What'', you took an oath, don't think Oabre's gonna be impressed with that.

''Ah well, nothing really happened, and she can kiss my ass, she needs us more then we need her, I ain't giving up on bumper cos of her stupid 'Oath'

''I see'', I said wile finishing my coffee.

''On that note, im off to find him'', aimee said wile starting to walk off.

''Oh, okay then...bye!''

I walked off to the music station, nobody was there apart from Luke, I knocked on the window.

''Oh Hello Beca''.

''Hi, uhm I was wondering when we started work here again''?

''You and Jesse start here tomorrow'', he told me.

''Okay then, thanks'', oh and Luke! I was making mixes over the holiday I was wondering if you wanted to play this, its my new mix.

''Okay, uhm, ill put it on the palm''

''Okay! I walked off and saw that it started to get dark.

I walked up to my dorm then stood there for about a minute and closed my eyes.

Thought about how I haven't even seen Jesse today, I kinda miss his stupid jokes, but they always made me laugh.

I smiled then went to open the door.

I looked over to Aimee's bed and my jaw dropped and my eyes winded like they was going to pop out...

**Okay that was my first chapter! Hope you liked it, please review and I will start on my second chapter, if I get reviews ill put it up later! I really had fun making this chapter, and I cant wait for you to the read the next one! A lot of screaming:O well thanks for reading and please review it helps me to write more Thanks ~Abbie! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter and I really hope to get reviews, ive been working really hard to get this chapter, funny and just interesting! Tell me what you think about it please! Thanks!**

Becas POV

I Looked over to Aimees bed...suddenly my Jaw dropped and my eyes widened like they was gonna come out.

She was with Bumper!

Aimee looked over at me in shock, and so did bumper.

''BECA''

Then it came out! I was screaming so much! People from there dorms were standing out on the hall.

''Beca SHHHHH'', Aimee shouted.

I tried shutting up but It was devastating I couldn't stop!

Jesse's POV

Me and Benji opened are door because we heard screaming.

''What the...'', I was wondering wtf was going on.

''It sounds like Beca'', Benji spoke.

''It does!'', wait here it sounds pretty serious, ill be back in a minute.

I ran up to Beca's room, I saw her stood in the door screaming.

''Beca''!?, I shouted trying to get her attention.

I looked in the room to see Aimee and Bumper.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened...okay now I understand why she was screaming.

She was still screaming but started to quieten down as she was running out of breath.

I tapped her on her shoulder, then she stopped.

She turned around to see me standing behind her.

''Jesse''! She shouted my name.

''Becca''!, we both smiled.

She turned back around, she started to walk backwards, then slammed the door so it was me and her stood in the hallway.

''What the hell was happening with them too'', I asked.

''I just walked in to see them, yanoo!'', Beca answered looking pretty terrified.

''Thats...discussing''

''No I just really wanted to walk in and catch bumper and Aimee doing what I didnt expect.

I couldnt hold it in any longer I cracked a smile and started to laugh.

I think her smile was coming too, it was pretty funny, but horrid at the same time.

''Had a good holiday'', she asked me

''Yeah it was okay, me and my family went to Paris for a week, then just chilled when we got back!, did you?

''Thats pretty awesome...and nope not at all!, I couldnt wait to get back, I had to spend the whole holiday with my dad and my stupid step-monster! Doing nothing, they went out all the time and had fun while I was stook in.'', she explained...i kinda felt sorry for her so I had to crack a joke.

''You had fun really, you just wanted to come back because you missed me'', I smiled.

''How did you guess'', she replied with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

See thats what makes me smile, its funny when shes sarcastic, its the Beca I know anyway!, it must be hard for her sometimes.

''I dont dare go on there now'', she looked at the door.

''want me to see if its an all clear'', I asked.

''Yeah, if you dont mind.''

I walked and opened the door

''You too finished yet''

''Yeah, look dont you dare say a word on what you saw you got it?'', Bumper got serious.

''Got it'', I replied.

He walked out the door and turned to Beca.

''And you, dont say anything''.

''Im not scared of you'', she answered with her arms crossed.

''Your not going to say anything you got it'', he said again.

I looked over to Beca, she looked pretty disgusted.

''Ill think about it'', she added before she walked of into her room.

''You okay now'', I asked.

''Yeah thanks Jesse!, oh by the way Luke said we start working over at the station tomorrow.

''Cool, awh you just had to ask because you was that desperate to spend time with me'', I smiled.

''Whatever you say Jesse'', she smiled at me before she shut the door.

I stood out there for a minute, smiled, then walked of to my room.

''Shes just beautiful'', I said really quiet.

''Whos beautiful'', Benji asked.

Not quieter enough.

''Spill'', Benji said then sit next to me.

''I know..Beca'', you can tell me I wont say a thing.

''Yeah she is though, I like her a lot but I dont wanna break our friendship''

''I bet she feels the exact same, I see the way you both look at eachother..its cute''

I smiled then layed down to go to sleep.

Benji went over and went to sleep.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep...

Becas POV

''What an earth was you doing with him!''

''I told you we liked eachother''

''Yeah you said nothing happened, then I walked in and you was both naked''.

''Well, I do like him so much...i guess he just couldnt help himself right''.

''Right'', I smirked.

''Sorry'', she whispered.

''Its cool, but please warn be before I walk in, or...you could like not do it in here.

''Got it'', Aimee said.

She fell asleep

I closed my eyes and thought about Jesse, I couldnt help it.!

His face his so cute, especially his big puppy eyes, I cant wait to work with him again tomorrow, that sounds weird but I cant help the way I feel, he helps me all the time, he plays stupid jokes all the time, I totally forgot we had Bella practice tomorrow too, so best go to sleep.

I smiled then closed my eyes...

**Thats my second chapter! Hope you like it, and if you want more then please review, it makes me really happy so please do that for me as im using my time to please you lot! Thanks for reading ~Abbie x**


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys this is just a quick A/N because I really want you to review my stories, and I really want to carry on writing them but your not reviewing so it dosnt help me, its all I ask for...i will stop if I dont get any and I really dont wan that to happen! Please review I will appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys here is chapter 3, it would be nice if you could review please? Its all I ask for, I try my best to put up these stories and make them fun so please! Thanks:) **

Becas POV

My eyes slowly started to open as the sun peaked through the curtains and shined really bright in my face, I stretched then sat up...i looked at Aimee's bed, and she wasn't in there, then I looked at my clock...

''Shit!'', I shouted then ran over to put on my clothes very quickly, then put my make-up on, did my hair, then scooted out the door without having nothing to drink or eat. I was near the music station, when I finally got there I burst open the door then ran in to see Jesse talking to Luke.

They both stared at me...

''Your late'', look raised his voice.

''You don't say''... I replied then figured that I just used sarcasm, it just slipped out.

''Excuse me?'', Luke looked at me pretty angry.

''I mean, yeah sorry about that, I forgot to set my alarm clock'', I explained biting my lip trying to hold back a smile, because all I could see is Jesse behind Luke trying not to laugh.

''Don't let it happen again, get on'', he went back into the booth.

Jesse could take it any more, he laughed.

''You really need to cut down on your sarcasm you know that'', Jesse laughed.

''Yeah, if people didn't give me a reason to use it, it would be much easier, that just slipped out of my mouth''.

I got onto stacking CD's

1 hour later...

''You getting ready for next week'', Jesse asked me.

''Yeah, but with Oabre choosing the same song over and over again, we might not even make it to the finals''

''Turn the beat around''. He started to sing.

I couldn't help but smile, then give him a light punch on his shoulder.

''Cant wait to see you sing it...again'', he joked.

''Funny'', I said sarcastic.

Luke came out of the booth

''Beca because you was late by like 30 minutes this morning, you can go get my lunch'', he told her.

''What!'', I raised my voice.

''The usual please''

''Yeah I don't know what that is bare in mind its not me that gets your lunch''

He started to write on a piece of paper.

He handed it over to me, I could see Jesse with a huge grin on his face.

I sighed loud.

''On your way'', Luke pointed to the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door and said under my breath...'your not my dad'

As he walked back in his booth I turned around and saw Jesse laughing.

I smiled then slammed the door after me.

10 minutes later.

I came in then walked over to the booth and gave him his lunch.

''Thank You, now you can get off now''

''Finally'', I said really quietly.

I walked out the booth to see Jesse waiting for me.

''And who are you waiting for'', I asked with a smirk.

''It wouldn't be you would it''

We both walked out.

''You want to watch a movie later'', Jesse asked.

''Depends if its boring''

''Movies are never boring''

''Yeah they are, but yeah okay then, but choose a short one''

''Okay'', he added.

I then got inside and laid on my bed in silence, it was peaceful, and this time I had the entrance I hoped for, not of Aimee and Bumper.

Jesse's POV

I opened up my room and it was empty, I laid on my bed and thought.

I really do like her, she's funny, kind, pretty, smart the list could go on for ages.

I smiled then stood up to look for a short movie, because I knew Beca got bored and could never make it to the end.

He then saw 'the breakfast club, I smiled again then put it on my bed.

My phone buzzed.

~Next time you can by the guy lunch.

It was from Beca, he chuckled to himself then replied.

~You loved it really, to make up for it, ill buy you lunch.

2 minutes later.

~Okay then, outside in 5 minutes!

I smiled then walked outside, iv never felt like this way with anyone in my whole life, Beca's different, but in a good away, she just makes me smile all the time.

He then saw Beca waiting for him outside.

''Sup weirdo'', I greeted her.

''Freak'', she replied with a smile, I love her smile because it makes me smile all the time.

''Come on, lets go get some lunch''

''Yeah, you know how much Luke eats, and still has a 6 pack, he made me get loads of things, it took me forever to carry them over, its like he was having a picnic for 6 people''.

I laughed.

''Well you can carry on being late so I don't have to get it everyday''.

''I think ill just set my alarm next time'', she looked up at me and her face shined in with the sun...she was beautiful.

We walked in and got our lunch.

We sat down over on the grass.

''I can guess what movie you picked'', she stared at him.

''And what's that then''.

''The breakfast club''

''And why would you think that'', I smiled.

''Maybe because you have been wanting to show me that movie for ages''.

''Haha, well yeah your right, but its the best movie ever, just don't drift of at the end, because remember...Endings are the best part...

**That's my third chapter, hope you liked it, I will write up my next one soon please review it will mean a lot I spend a lot of time on this so I would appreciate it if you could thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews, please keep writing them to me it means a lot, trying my best with my grammar, hope you like this chapter.**

Jesse's POV

The police officer stood in front of Beca

''Your going to have to come down the station lady'', the officer shouted.

''What, no, this wasn't..., there's no need for that'', I butted in.

The man put her in handcuffs.

''Wait, seriously is that really necessary'', I tried to stop him.

''It will be okay Jesse'', Beca finally spoke'', she was shocked.

''What's going to happen'', I asked.

''Don't worry Jesse, it will be fine, just don't leave me to rot in jail please'', she spoke.

They started to walk over to the car parked up, they put her In it then drive off.

I went back to my room and straight to Benji.

''Benji what can I do man, Beca's been arrested and I don't know what's going to happen'', I worried.

''slow down, what do you mean she's been arrested''

''she punched someone for me then, her and Amy accidentally smashed the window when a copper was stood right outside, Amy ran off and Beca was the one who got blamed and they took her off to the station''.

''Right, what are you standing here for, you should be over at the station trying to get her out of there''

He's right, what am I doing here.

I ran off and called for a taxi, I got to the station and went inside.

''Excuse me, Beca Mitchell was taken in this evening I just want to know what's happening'', I asked the man at the desk.

''Oh yes, she's going to have to stay in a cell for the night, she will be released in the morning''

''What, a cell! Really, this has gone too far'', I argued.

''Well, sir she didn't just disturb property she assaulted someone''

''What!''

''I'm going to have to ask you to leave now'', the officer pointed to the door.

''This is ridiculous'', I walked out the door and sat on the wall.

My head in my hands, shes in there because of me, if I stopped him from taking her and if she didn't hit that guy for me, she wouldn't have to spend the night in the cell.

I got in a taxi and went back.

Amy's POV

''Girls, I just rang up the police station, and Beca has to spend the night in a cell'', I told the Belas.

''What, it was only a window'', Stacie yelled.

''They have took it way too far'', Chloe joined in the conversation.

''Police these days, I mean seriously, you think they would just let her off with a warning, now she has to rot in a cell'', I said.

''Look I'm sure she will be fine, just forget it, we don't need this stress we need to get some rest, more practise tomorrow'', Oabre added.

''Oabre!, our friend is in a cell, for hardly anything and you expect us to forget about that'', Chloe shouted at her.

''Look, I'm saying we don't need to stress''

''And you don't think Beca is stressing''

''She isn't really a Bella anyway, shes more focused on her mixes.

''I don't know how you could say that, she makes us better, if you wasn't so bossy then maybe we might get somewhere in the competition, all Beca ever tries to do with us is help and get us to win'', Chloe stormed out.

Oabre looked at us all, ''Just get some sleep'', she yelled then walked out too.

The rest of the girls walked out, It was quiet, I need Beca back, I don't know how Oabre could say such a thing like that, she won't have anyone left if she carries on talking to people like that, I mean who the fuck does she think she is, telling me to go to sleep, ill sleep when I want to sleep thanks very much.

Jesse's POV

I laid on my bed, thinking of the mess I've caused for the girl I really, really like. I smiled at the fact she punched a guy for me, that was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me, but then I keep thinking about her, laying in the cell, cold and nobody to talk to, I wish it can just be morning so I could see her, I really need to apologise, I mean it kind of is my fault she's spending the whole night in the cell, ugh that means I've got to talk to Luke about what happened, no she will be back by then hopefully.

Beca's POV

I sat in the cold, small smelly cell, I've got to spend the whole fricking night in this dump!

I thought about how Jesse tried to stop the police officer from taking me, he's so sweet, I hope he's not feeling guilty about all this, it's not his fault, I mean I can explain that to him in the morning, once I've had a shower, changed and back to normal, ill tell him at work, oh crap, ill be late and ill have to get Luke's stupid lunch again, ah well I'd rather do that then be in here. I hated it here, I could here screaming, and banging and people running around, I crapped myself every time someone ran past my cell, who knows what anyone's capable of doing in here, this place is awful the sooner I get to sleep the better.

**Okay guys hope you like that chapter, I will update very soon, I will update quicker if you review please, thanks for reading:) next chapter, has a lot of emotions in it! Will Jesse and Beca's relationship become closer!, find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is chapter 6! carry on reviewing it helps me a lot, as you can see I update at least once a day, and sometimes twice a day, so very lucky, if you want that to keep happening please carry on reviewing thanks!**

Beca's POV

I woke up thinking this was all just a dream, I got up and ran to the door but got knocked back straight onto the floor, I rubbed my eyes and realised I've just ran into a rock solid door. I felt my head and it was sore and bruised, I took a seat and took a deep breath and waited to be released, I was so cold, I feel like I've just spent the whole night in a fridge, no kidding.

I had a banging headache, not only from the bang on the head, the irritating people that wont shut the fuck up, don't they realise if there quiet they might actually be let out, although I cant say much I haven't said anything and I'm still locked up in this dump.

Jesse's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, I got up feeling like a ghost and got dressed, I washed my face and sat back on my bed, I looked over at the clock it was 11.10am, my mouth shaped like an 'O' ''BECA'', I opened the door and ran over to her dorm I knocked hard...

Amy opened it.

''Jesse, what a surprise'', Amy smiled.

''Is Beca back yet'', I asked.

'' Nope, haven't heard from her and her phones switched off''

''Do you think I should go over there''

''I think you should play it cool, don't worry Jesse, she will be back soon''

''Okay, but let me know soon as you here anything'', then I walked off down to the music station.

''Where's Beca'', Luke asked.

''She's...''

''She's? Well spit it out''

''At a Bella's rehearsal, she will be back soon'', that's the first thing that came up, don't know if he believed it though.

''She should be doing that in her own time, not when shes supposed to be working!, ill have a word with her when she finally turns up'', he raised his voice then went back into the booth.

Oh I really do hate him, he thinks he's the boss of me and Beca, and sends me out for his stupid lunch, he needs to get off his Lazy ass and do it himself.

Beca's POV

When will they open this fricking door and let me out, for fuck sake I've been in here for ages! They haven't even fed me, sure they forgot about me. Suddenly the door unlocked and an officer came in.

''Beca, come with me get your stuff and then your free to go'', the lady said.

''Oh my god, best news I've heard in ages'', I walked out, bare footed to the desk, they handed over my shoes, and my jacket.

''Your free to go'', the man at the desk said.

''Finally'', I walked over to the door and stood in the sun, I caught a taxi and then drove back.

The first thing I did was walk up to my room got a shower, fresh clothes, and my make-up.

I switched on my phone.

''Woaah, talk about popularity'', I was surprised on how many texts and missed calls I had.

I had a huge headache and was dizzy, I really did hit that door hard.

I looked over at the clock it was 12.36pm.

''Great now lets go get a lecture from Luke and be forced to get his huge meal he eats every day''

I walked over to the station and opened up the door, this wasn't good he was blasting out music and I had a huge headache, I just wanted to cry, I really did. I walked over to the sound, and turned it down,

''Excuse me, what do you think your doing'', Luke shouted.

''Turning it down, what does it look like''

''Who do you think your talking to'', he yelled...again!

I heard the door open behind me I turned around to see Jesse

''BECA'', Jesse shouted then ran over to me, he smiled until he saw my head, it had a huge lump and it looked swollen, I went to speak but I was cut off.

''Don't ignore me'', Luke shouted.

''Okay, listen! I've got a banging headache I'm tired and I don't need a lecture of you okay'', I shouted.

He walked into his booth.

Jesse's POV

I looked at her, she was a mess, and in that way I mean, her fore-head looked bad, she looked so tired and she looked like she was about to cry.

''Oh my god Beca I've been so worried, are you okay.

She started to cry.

''It was horrible!, it was so cold, people were screaming, and, I was so scared.

I looked at her then pulled her tightly into a hug.

''Beca, don't cry, your out now''

''And one of the worst bit was, I had no make-up''

I laughed, then held her as she sobbed into my T-Shirt.

''Jesse, I'm crying, I don't cry'', she spoke.

I couldn't help but smile.

We let go of each other, I looked back at her head.

''Beca, what happened to your head, it looks a mess''

''I woke up then thought it was a dream and ran into the door''

''Oh, this is all my fault'', I looked down at my shoes.

''No, don't think that, I wanted to punch the git, he was annoying you''

''I should of stopped the officer, or I could of took the blame, some friend'', I felt so guilty.

''Jesse, you cant say that, your like the best!''

Did she actually just say that, or am I hearing things? She just said I'm the best!

''Beca I've been wanting-'', I was cut of by Luke's irritating music, it blasted out and I could see Beca in pain.

She went and tried to turn it down but she fell.

I ran over, ''Beca, are you okay''!, oh my god what's happening

she was holding her head as she was sat down.

''Jesse, my head'', she said quietly.

I stood up and looked in the booth to see Luke with his earphones in, so I went to turn it down, I went back to kneel down to Beca...

''Beca, what's wrong'', I asked.

''My head, really hurts''

''Come on, let me take you back to your room''

she stood up then suddenly she fell to the floor...

**Drama drama drama! yes you saw the soft side of Beca, but wouldn't you cry if you was locked in a cell all night!, I had to add something in there, that leaves a cliff-hanger!, this accident will most probably bring these too closer and closer, please review I hope you liked it I will update tomorrow probably! Only if you review THANKS)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is chapter 7 I hope you will like it! Please review, keeps me writing! And I would really appreciate it thanks.**

Jesse's POV

in the hospital...

I was sat outside the room where she was laying, she must of hit that door pretty hard, I really hope she's okay, I'm so worried then a doctor came over..

''Is everything okay, can I go in now'', I asked.

''everything's fine, she just hit her head pretty hard, and knocked herself out, and a little bit of concussion but its all fine, she should be awake soon, go on inside.''

I felt like dancing round the whole hospital, she's going to be okay, thank god!

I walked in and sat by her waiting till she opened her eyes.

Then all of a sudden her eyes flickered.

''Beca''!, I shouted in relief.

''huh?, where am I'', she looked around strangely.

''Hospital, remember you banged your head, you collapsed whilst working'', I explained.

''Oh, sorry''

''Why are you sorry''

''Because I've made you come over here, and you could be doing better things''

''To be honest Beca, I don't really want to be anywhere else'', I looked at her.

She smiled.

''Careful, you might loose your touch'', she chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile at her, she's going to be okay, she might be able to come home in a few hours!

I went to go get us a drink.

Beca's POV

My phone went off

~you and the treble makers have been invited to have the competition over in Australia, you have to put both groups to form one big group as you will be competing against other people that have been put into 1 whole group, next week your flights are at 10.10am see you there.

Oh...My...God

Jesse walked in

''Hey what's up''

''Dude!, I...this isn't real...oh my god!''

''Are you okay?'' he asked me.

''Look at this text''

He read it then looked at me with his mouth wide open...

''Oh...My...God!, where going to Australia

''Too right!, wait so the Bella's and the trebles have to join a group'', I asked.

''Sounds like it, just DONT include that song'', he laughed.

''Hey, if I had it my way nobody would of heard that song in ages, I had huge plans'', I laughed.

''Maybe now you can add in your remix'', this is great, cant wait to tell them'', Jesse smiled.

''Beca'', the doctor came in.

''Yeah?''

''Your aloud to go home now, just be careful...and try not to run into any more doors''

''Well, I cant promise anything...it depends if I need to punch anybody else'', I laughed.

20 minutes later...

Jesse helped me out of the hospital

**''**Thanks Jesse'', I spoke up.

''For what?''

''Well you helped me and was there for me when I needed someone''

''Well, you would do the same for me right''

''Maybe'', I said sarcastic.

''Thanks''

''No, I'm joking, totally''

''I knew you was joking''

''Yeah, totally nerd'', I smirked.

Still walking to our rooms

''So when we going to tell them about Australia'', Jesse asked.

''Tomorrow, ill bring them over to, your hang out wherever you freaks go to rehearse''

''Yeah, good plan, although I don't know what you mean by freaks''

''Yeah right'', we got to outside his room.

''Bye then weirdo''

''bye freak'', I smiled, then walked off to my room

Jesse's POV

I walked in my room, 'Get in there', I said under my voice.

''What happened then'', Benji asked as he could see me smiling.

''She' all right now, and we talked, and laughed''

Benji threw a cushion at me.

''Dude!, what was that for.

''Your unbelievable''

''why?''

''You both clearly like each other, why you messing around''

''Look man, put yourself in my shoes, what would you do''

''Well...because It's Beca... I wouldn't...''

''Exactly, got to play it cool mate''

''Night''

''Night''

Beca's POV

I walked in to see Amy sat on her bed till she looked at me in surprise.

''BECA, Oh my god your okay!, I heard you went to hospital after being a dick and ran into the door'', Amy got up and walked over.

''Yeah, I was a mess, after someone ran off and left me to take the blame, but ill forgive you''

''Yeah, you better do'', she lightly punched me in the arm.

''Amy, I need to tell you something!, I got a text earlier saying, us Bella's and the Trebles have to join to make one group, and we are going to Australia to do the competition there, competing against other groups that have joined together''.

Amy stood there in shock.

''Where going to Australia!, oh yeah!, hot boys''

''Amy, aha!, yeah I haven't told any of the Bella's where going to the treble house to tell them all, its just me you and Jesse who knows, and me and Jesse will tell!,''

''Okay, boss, don't think Aubrey will be too pleased, but don't give a shit about her''

''Yeah, going to sleep long day tomorrow'', I got changed and into bed.

''Night''

All I could think of was Jesse, and on how he helped me, that boys a saint! I really do like him, going to Australia will be exciting stuff!

**Okay! Hope you liked this chapter, cant wait to write up the chapter on the way to Australia, please review it means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Chapter 8, you can see that I'm changing the story a bit because I don't want it to be the same as the movie so that's why I've added the Australia bit, please review pleaseeeeee**

Jesse's POV

I opened up my eyes to the sun shining so bright, why does the sun have to be so bright when I'm trying to fucking sleep!

I sat up and looked at my clock, ''Time to get up'', I sighed.

''Yo, buddy'', I greeted Benji as he woke up.

''Hi, how bright does the sun need to be'', he thought the same thing as I did.

''Yep, it woke me up, its like my bloody alarm''

''You going somewhere?'' Benji asked.

''Treble house, listen dude, something I need to ask you''

''Go on''

''Well, you have an amazing voice and the only reason why Bumper didn't want you in the trebles is because he thinks your...weird, anyway Bumper has ditched us from this job in America, thank god the bastard was annoying, so I thought of replacing him with you'', I explained forgetting about the Australia trip.

''Dude, I'd love to''

''Great, also you have to come to the treble house with me, me and Beca need to tell you all something...and before you say anything, nothings going on'', I made sure he had it clear in his head, although I really do wish something was going on.

''Okay, I'' just get ready''

''Hurry up dude, need to go''

He got ready then we set off to the treble house.

We got inside and the rest of the trebles was sat there wondering what was going on.

''What's going on then'', a few of them said.

''First of all we have replaced the dick with Benji, he promised not to be all weird so its all cool, and the second reason, well, the Bella's are coming over because me and Beca need to tell you all something important, and no its not what you all think so don't even mention that when they come.

The door opened and in came the Bella's

''Well well well who do we have here'', they all said.

''Why are we here'', Stacie asked.

''Well if you sat down then maybe we can explain what's going on'', Beca spoke.

Me and Beca stood next to each other.

''You start'', I told her.

''Okay, so while I was in hospital I got a text from the 2 people who run the competition they said us lot have to join one group'', Beca started.

''aca-scuse me'', Aubrey was shocked.

''The next part is, that the competition is now held in Australia so we have to go there and verse other groups''

''Dude, that's awesome''

''Where going to Australia!, Chloe jumped up.

''Wait!, so who's going to be the leaders, we could have one from the trebles and one from us'', Amy suggested.

''I think Jesse from us'', Donald voted.

They all agreed, get in!

''And from the Bella's'', we wondered.

''I think Beca'', Amy, Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly voted.

Which yeah no surprise Aubrey just stood there like an idiot.

''Aubrey?''

''Okay, votes on Beca'', she finally spoke up.

Yes, me and Beca!

''Okay, so its Jesse and Beca'', Donald made clear.

''Yeah, now what'', Amy asked.

''Well, you too have to choose which songs to do, and make it good, then we all work together to put it all into a great performance'', Stacie suggested.

''Great'', They all said.

''When we going to Australia then'', Cynthia asked.

''Well in a couple of days'', I said.

''Yes!, so excited'', Chloe screeched.

It was all silence for a moment...Then suddenly we all started to scream and shout and get all excited, hugging one another, ''Where going to Australia'', that's all I heard.

''Wait!'', Beca shouted.

''er, don't we have to make up a new name''

''True, any thoughts anybody'', I asked.

''No rush...just need to have one before the show, so everyone think and just tell us when you have a good idea, but it has to be before we go to Australia'', Beca spoke.

''Okay'', we all agreed.

Everyone walked out and I went to Beca.

''So...looks like we have to spend more time together'', I smiled.

''does that mean...No more Movie-cation'', she laughed.

''Don't think your getting out of that one, ill still fit that in somewhere, this is going to be cool, but you got any songs we could do DJ'

''Well, I have a few in mind, ill tell you them later, right now I need to go sort my things out, we leave in 2 days!''

''Have you wondered how we are going to get there'', I asked.

''Yeah, they posted the plane tickets when I received the text, where going on a plane man''

''That's aca-awesome'', I joked.

''Shut up nerd'', she said with a gentle punch to my shoulder

''See you later freak'', I said while going into my room.

''Bye weirdo'', she walked off.

I actually cant believe it, where going on a plane to Australia, me and Beca are the leaders, things couldn't get any better.

Beca's POV

I smiled whilst entering my room to see Amy throwing clothes around.

''Amy, what the hell''

''Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm looking for some sexy clothes to wear in Australia, and my performance outfit now we don't have to wear Aubrey's silly clothes''

''Okay...your really set on finding someone in Australia aren't you''

''Too right, there going to be all over me''

''Yeah, okay then, ill just start to pack some of my things'', I rolled my eyes but smiled.

I got a text from my dad.

~I hear your going to Australia, didn't think to tell me.

I sighed and sent him one back.

~Dad, your that bothered with your stupid wife to know that I was in hospital a few days ago so why would I even tell you anything, you don't notice me anyway so what's the point.

''Stupid prick'', I said.

''Who''? Amy asked looking over.

''My dad, he didn't even know I was in hospital''

''What, that;s a bit tight''

''Yeah, well he's more interested in my step-monster then care about me''

''Fuck him, where going to have an awesome time in Australia, and where going to win this competition, because we have too awesome not obsessive leaders''.

''Thanks for that Amy''.

I was thinking about Jesse again, I really do want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared he's just going to object and run off like everyone else.

''Amy, I need some advice''

''Oh yeah, go on''

''Well I really like Jesse like I really really do, and I'm too scared to tell him how I feel because he will run off like everyone else.

''Aw, I knew it, well go for it girl, tell him, and if he ran off I would finish him like a cheesecake, clear?''she smiled,

''Crystal', I smiled and looked at my phone, another text.

~I heard about that, but I was really busy, I asked people to see how you was doing and now your okay.

I was shocked, he didn't bother to come see me, That's it I've had enough of that stupid step-monster.

My eyes started to fill up, I left the room, called for a taxi and set off to go show that stupid Bitch that she's ruined everything.

**That chapter was longer then all of the others, I had so much to write! Okay so I need your help, can you give me some ideas on what there group name should be I would really appreciate it Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for some of your ideas on the name for the group, I've gone with 'Jeca's crew' thanks to Professor-Alice-Song for the amazing idea:) I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW I've decided something, whoever reviews I put there name in my next chapter to say thanks! So review:)**

Beca's POV

I can't believe that my own dad didn't want to come see me when I was in hospital, that stuck up bitch is going to find out how fucking mad she's got me!

I mean, she always tries to get me out of the way, who does she think she is, she's not my mother! Thank god for that or I would of killed myself by now, and I certainly don't class her as my step-mum, she's a step-monster and she's dead!

He probably tried to come to the hospital but yet again, she controlled him and forced him not to!, I've had enough.

Jesse's POV

I knocked on Beca's dorm.

''Come in'', I heard Amy say.

''All right Amy, wears Beca?''

''She left about 20 minutes ago, looking pretty dam angry''

''Do you know why?''

''Uhm, oh yeah, she got a text off her dad, she left her phone on her bed go look for yourself''

I walked over and looked at he texts.

I was shocked!, her dad knew but didn't bother to come, that dick!, where would she go!, oh shit, her dad's house.

''Amy, you coming?''

''Where?''

''She's probably gone to her dads to kill him or her step-monster so we got to stop her before she ends up in a cell for another night''

''Oh yeah, totally in, action!'', we both got a taxi to her dad's house.

Beca's POV

I knocked hard on the door.

''Beca?'', my dad said with a confused look.

''Oh, so you remember my name, that's a start'', I pushed my way through.

''I don't know what your talking about''

My step-monster came into the kitchen.

''Hello Beca''

''Don't hello me you stupid stuck up bitch'', I yelled.

''Excuse me?'', she replied with a smirk on her face.

''You heard me, your kicking my dad out of my life, you probably forced him not to come to the hospital to see his own daughter!''

''Oh, that, I don't know about any of that''

I heard the door open behind me, it was Amy and Jesse.

''Hi you too, I like wont be 5 minutes, meet my step-monster and my pathetic dad who couldn't care less about me'', I yelled, my eyes filling up.

''You upset Beca?'', Amy looked over at her.

''I don't need a lecture on Beca's childish friends, now if you excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be''

''Who do you think you are'', I shouted walking over to her.

''your step-mother''

''No, your dead to me, In fact I'm not coming back at all I don't want to see either of you again'', I stared at them both.

''That's a relief'', she said under her breath.

''Yeah, well no wonder your ex chucked you out, your a mess, a disgrace, nobody cares about you''

Then all of a sudden she smacked me across my face!

'' Hey!'', I heard Jesse shout and walk over to me.

''Shelia, there was no need for that'', I heard my dad say.

I looked around, then ran out of the house tears rolling down my face, I found a wall and sat on it.

I saw Jesse come to me and sat next to me.

''Beca, are you okay''

''Fine, I told you she was a monster, I just wanted to kill her, but I didn't fancy another night locked up'', still tears rolling.

''Don't cry Beca, your more mature then her, she's a nasty bitch, and your not!''

I smiled.

''Well, I'm not going back, and I'm not going to go to LA either'', I said quietly.

I could see him smile when I looked up a bit.

''Why have you changed your mind'', he asked.

''Because, I have met awesome people!, and I can just make my music in my room and sneak them onto the radio in the radio station when Luke's out so its all good!''

''Well, I'm glad your not going'', he admitted.

I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't

''Why''

''Because, it would be so boring without you, and I would of failed on giving you a movie-cation'', he laughed.

''Yeah, it would be the end of the world if that happened right'', I smirked.

Amy's POV

I was still in the house looking at her horrid step-mum

''She didn't deserve that, you bitch''

''Don't talk to me like that, you don't know me'', she replied.

''Oh yeah I do, Beca's told us all about you, I would of punched you, but I'm sure she wouldn't want to spend another night in a cell would she''

''What?, she got arrested'', her dad asked looking surprised.

''You didn't know about that either!, saddo, see Beca protects her friends, even if it means going to jail for them, because Beca isn't cold hearted like you both, Beca cares about people, and you was one of them she cared about, you pushed her away and now, she probably hates you both, I mean I would hate you, Beca's a tough cookie''

''Seems like you know my daughter more then me''

''Well maybe because I do, you squirt excuses out your man boobs like all the time, and she's sick of it''

''Maybe it's time you actually listened to Beca and see how she feels for once'', I walked out, but came back in again, there was a nice slice of chocolate cake on the table to I grabbed it.

''Thanks'', I laughed then walked out.

Beca's POV

''Jesse''

''Yeah''

''Thanks for being awesome, I mean don't get used to that, I'm only going to say your awesome once'', I smiled.

''Haha, well even if he doesn't care...I do'', he said quietly.

Did he just really say that!

I looked up at him, and he looked down

I lent in

Then finally, our lips touched each others.

He deepened the kiss, I pulled back for a second for 1 second to smile, then I kissed him again.

**Okay so this is chapter 9 done, please review, its nearly time for Australia, which is going to be fun! Jesse and Beca have finally got it on:) yay! Please review and ill mention all of you in my next chapter! thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start this chapter I just want you all to know how hard I work to make these chapters interesting, funny, romantic etc. etc. so I would really appreciate it if you could review, because I might stop writing it if you don't and I really don't want that to happen so please review:')**

**Here we go...**

Jesse's POV

Dude, where kissing, I actually can't believe this

she pulled back and stared at me.

''I've been wanting to do that for quite a long time'', she said quietly.

I couldn't help but smile.

''You know something, me too'', I smiled then cupped her chin to come closer and our lips pressed on to each others again.

Somebody cleared there throat.

We both looked up to see Fat Amy staring at us.

''finally you both had the guts to tell each other how you feel, but seriously get a room''

''Thank you Amy'', Beca laughed.

''Anybody want to have some of this cake'', Amy asked whilst holding a large piece of chocolate cake in her hand.

''Where did you get that from'', Beca asked.

''Your kitchen table''

''Then, no thanks, her hands touched it, and I don't want to be in hospital again right''

we both stood up, I took her hand then we smiled, Amy called a cab and we went back.

Sitting on the grass with a blanket.

''Can I buy you lunch'', I asked looking down at her, as Beca was really small, which is cute.

''Sure, then go rub it in Luke's face and tell him to get off his lazy ass and get his own lunch'', She replied.

''Good plan''we walked off to get some lunch.

''Cheese burger, fries and a coke please, and what do you want'', I asked her.

''Ill have the same please''

''And the beautiful girl would like the same too'', I smiled.

I could see her smiling, I loved her smile, and I actually now cant believe where together, its the best!

We sat over on the grass and ate lunch.

''So you excited on our trip to Australia'', she asked me.

''Yeah, you?''

''Yeah, and I thought of a name, you might not like it but it sounds cool''

''Go ahead''

''Jeca's crew, just a thought''

Come to think of it, that's actually a pretty sick name.

''That's awesome!, good thinking, fuck them if they don't like it''

''Haha, so is that out name?''

''I sure hope it will'', I replied.

''Want to watch the ending of the breakfast club later, as we didn't get to finish it because of Bumpers temper'', I asked.

''I never thought I would say this but...bring on the breakfast club''

I laughed, then we headed off to the trebles house to tell them everything, they was all actually in there, even all the girls.

''Well, well, well, isn't it the two love birds'', Donald greeted us with a huge smile on his face.

''Who told you that'', I asked.

''Amy'', they all said.

''Thank You Amy'', Beca smirked.

''Any time''

''Okay so listen up, Beca thought of an awesome name for the group, its pretty sick, but if you don't like it, then your a dumb brat'', I announced.

''The Jeca's crew'', Beca suggested.

''Not bad, not bad'', Donald thought.

The group agreed that it was quite a sick name, so they went a long with it.

''Great now we have that sorted, we can get onto the music'', Beca said.

''We have a few songs we would like to mix together'', I told them.

''Well, there's rolling in the deep by Adele, turn me on Nicki Minaj, Bruno Mars locked out of heaven, if you guys have any ideas then feel free to add them on the list''

''Sounds great so far right Aubrey'', Chloe asked nudging her.

''Well, they would match I guess'', she admitted.

''Great well, we will work on them songs'', Beca smirked.

Everyone started to walk off then it was me and Beca.

''Want to come to my room to work on the song'', I asked.

''I sure do, come on''she grabbed my hand enthusiastically and pulled me out.

In my room.

''First we could have Nicki Minaj turn me on, the girls could start with that, with the boys doing the back up dancing and the beats and so on...then it cuts of into Bruno Mars locked out of heaven, with where the boys come forward and sing a bit of that, and rolling in the deep by Adele can be sang by a mix of boys and girls, then me and you could do see beneath your beautiful, then it ends with the song Pitbull everything tonight'', Beca suggested.

''You have it all figured out, we will practise on that tomorrow''

She's amazing, she actually thought of all that just under 20 minutes, I've found an angel trust me.

''Breakfast club'', I asked

''Great'', Beca smiled.

I got it all set up, then she sank down into my chest, it was getting late.

I mimed the words again, I could feel her smile, which made me smile.

''How many times have you watched this'', Beca whispered.

''I can't remember, but I know it's a lot, why do you ask'', I whispered back.

''Well, maybe because you know everything he's going to say''

''True''

She looked up at me, with her beautiful eyes, I smiled then we both kissed.

She deepened the kiss as I stroked her cheek.

She placed her arms around my shoulders.

We forgot about the breakfast club, this was better.

I could feel us both slipping off the bed

Then crash we was on the floor.

We both laughed and kissed again until the door opened.

''That's not really what I expected''

I stood up and helped Beca up.

''Sup Benji'', I laughed, sorry about that.

''We was watching the breakfast club...pretty fun film when you don't get distracted'', Beca smiled then turned to the door.

''See you tomorrow'', she opened the door and walked out.

''Bye!'' I shouted.

''I'm thrilled for you both'', Benji smiled and gave me a man hug.

''Thanks dude!'', I smiled.

''Best get packing, this Australia trip is coming'', I smiled.

**Getting on to the Australia trip! The journey on the plane is going to be awesome, it's going to be funny:) please PLEASE REVIEW thanks:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just one more chapter away from the Australia trip:D hope you enjoy this chapter, and if your reading this REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW thanks:) and enjoy!x**

Beca's POV

I woke up excited about tomorrow, and I have a good feeling inside me today, maybe its because I finally kissed him! Jesse does give me a warm feeling inside, don't have a fucking clue why it took me so long to kiss him.

I looked around and Amy had just walked out the bathroom.

''Morning'', I smiled.

''Hey bitch, you know we have practise in like 10 minutes''

''Shit!'', I got my clothes and make-up and got ready.

''You ready now''?

''Yeah all good, come on lets go'', I opened up the door and we walked to the treble house.

We opened up the door and nobody was in there, it was pitch black, when Amy decided to shut the door and it locked.

''Amy why the fuck did you just shut the door''

'' Uhmmmmm Uhmmmm''

''Well done, where's the god dam light switch'', I searched for it.

''Dude, you found it yet'', Amy asked.

''Well if I did I wouldn't still be searching for it would I'', I replied.

''True''

''Oh wait I think I got it''

I clicked the button then the lights came on.

''There bright'', Amy blocked the light out of her eyes.

''It's better then walking around in the dark, anyway what time are the rest supposed to be here''

''Donald texted me saying be in the treble house in 10 minutes''

''Oh, they should be here any time now'', I sat over on the chair then the door opened, in came Donald Jesse, Aubrey, Chloe and the rest of them.

''Heyyyyyyyy'', Amy greeted them, walking over to sit down.

''How long have you too been here'',Aubrey asked.

''Well, about 5 minutes okay, but I was a prick and shut the door before we turned on the lights so it was pitch black, so Beca searched for the light, and kind of knocked a few things over''

Jesse walked over to me.

''Sup weirdo'' then he kissed me on my cheek.

''Hey freak'', I smiled and then he sat down next to me.

''Okay, so you two fixed anything for the show yet'', Donald asked.

''Yeah, we decided a lot of things, well Beca cam up with the best ideas'', Jesse spoke.

''Yeah, well we could start with Turn me on Nicki Minaj, and Donald you cam rap some of it when we get to it, then we get to Locked out of heaven Bruno Mars, you boys sing that, and us girls could be doing the sounds and dancing, then it goes onto rolling in the deep, a mix can sing that, then me and Jesse do a bit of see Beneath your beautiful, then it ends with give me everything tonight, pitbull I explained''

''That actually sounds awesome'', Donald admitted.

''I know right'', Jesse smiled.

''Lets get cracking'', Chloe clapped and we all got to work.

3 hours later...

We all fell onto the chairs really tired after going through the sound 1000 times, and its awesome!, it works and the songs fit awesome together, we decided that Stacie, Cynthia rose, and a few of the boys to sing rolling in the deep, and it sounds awesome!

''I'm dead'', Amy gasped.

''I think we all are'', Stacie wiped her fore-head.

''I think we have got it'', Lilly spoke.

''That was pretty awesome'' Cynthia rose sat up.

''Yeah, well done Beca and Jesse'', they all smiled and looked at us too.

I took a sip of my water.

''Thanks'', I smiled.

''Okay, well we have done now, lets go get some lunch'', Amy got up and walked over to the door.

Everyone had left, and it was just me, well I thought it was until I walked out the door and someone grabbed my hand.

''Oh, my god'', I laughed, it was Jesse.

''Did I scare you'', he laughed.

''No, I don't get scared'', I smiled the pressed my lips against is, he deepened the kiss then he placed his hands around my hips.

I pulled back, then smiled, ''Guess what''

''What'', he smiled.

''It's my turn to by you lunch'', I grabbed his hand and pulled him to get some food.

''Awh'', we got the same thing as yesterday and ate in the same place.

''Oh, my, god, almost Australia time!'', I sipped my coke.

''I know!, so glad that dick Bumper wont be coming''

''Yeah, well, what if he comes back and joins in'', I looked at him.

''I'm not letting that dick back In, its the Jeca's crew now, and he's working somewhere probably bored shitless when where having an awesome time'', he replied.

''True, I mean, where going to smash this right'', I smirked.

''We sure are'', he smiled then pecked me on my cheek, I love it when he does that, he's so sweet and has a huge heart!

''What you two love birds up too''Amy came and sat down.

''Well, take a wild guess'', I finished the food.

''Okay, well what time are we going tomorrow'', Amy asked.

''Where on a private jet, so it leaves at like 10:10 in the morning, so we need to be up quite early'', I told her.

''Okay, well ill leave you two too it'', she walked off to go bug some boys.

''Wait does Luke know where going to Australia'', he asked.

''Yeah I gave him a letter, I couldn't be arsed explaining It to him'', I looked around.

''Oh, good''

''Well, I got to go to my English class now'', see you in a bit freak'', I kissed him then got up.

''Bye weirdo'', he smiled, and so did I, then I went.

I sat in class, bored shitless until there was a knock on the door, it was my fucking dad, ew.

''Could I talk to Beca for 5 minutes please'', he asked.

''Sure, go on Beca'', I rolled my eyes and got up and walked out.

''Can I help you'', I asked.

''Beca, I'm so sorry, Shelia shouldn't of hit you, and I spoke to her about that'', he started.

''Yeah, dad I'm not interested, you can do what you want, you decided to stick up for her, and let her do what she wants, well that's fine because I don't need you''

''Beca, she feels really bad''

''Do I give a crap what she feels, she shouldn't of done it then should she, and you know what, you still don't see how horrible she is, you know she couldn't wait for me to go back to college because she's a vicious bitch, and I hate her''

''I understand this is hard for you, but I'm trying to draw a line under this''

''I told you yesterday, I don't want to hear your sad pathetic excuses any more, bye dad''

''Beca, I don't want this to end like this''

''Well you should of thought about that before you chose her then, I've got to go now bye''

I rolled my eyes and walked into my English class, it seemed to go on forever until it was finally time to leave.

I walked up to my room, and threw my bag onto my bed, I worked on my mixes, for a few hours, until it got late, I got ready for bed, and set my alarm for 3am as we needed to be at the airport a few hours before the flight.

''Night Amy'', I closed my eyes.

''Night Beca'', I switched off my light and went to sleep...exciting day tomorrow!

**I hope you liked that! Can't wait to write up the journey to Australia, its going to be amazing:), please REVIEW if you want the next chapter soon!:D Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! I really hope you like this chapter! And PLEASE REVIEW.**

Beca's POV

My eyes shot open as my alarm shattered really loud, I sat up and turned off my alarm, I rubbed my eyes and walked over to shake Amy to wake up.

''Amy'', I shook her.

''Chocolate'', she replied.

What the fuck?

''AMY'', I shouted.

''Oh my god'', she shot up, ''why did you do that''!

''Because, its time to get up now''

''AHHHH, Australia here we come baby!'', she then got up and got ready.

I then received a text from Jesse

~You awake xx

I replied ~Sure am:) ill see you downstairs with the rest in about 10 minutes xx

I got my nice clothes and my make-up and went into the bathroom to get ready, I put my hair up this time, I got to say, it looked pretty good.

I then walked over and bent down to get my bag with all my stuff in from under my bed.

''You ready''?, I asked.

''Yeah, I think so'', she headed over to the door.

''Okay lets go''

we headed downstairs to go meat the others, Jesse Donald and Aubrey were already there.

''Morning punks'', Amy smiled.

I smiled at Jesse, and gave him a hug.

''Good morning Jesse'', I smiled.

''Good morning beautiful'', he smiled back.

''The rest are here'' Donald pointed out.

''So are the taxis'', Amy jumped with excitement.

I held Jesse's hand and then we walked over to get In the taxis.

''Who's going in with who'', Cynthia asked.

''You decide, I'm going with Beca'', Jesse opened the boot to put both our stuff in.

they all then decided who they were all going with, then we set off.

Jesse's POV

This is going to be amaze balls, Beca looks beautiful too.

''You okay'', I asked her.

''Yeah, its just-''

''Just what'',

''I hate flying'', she looked down.

''I'm here with you'', I looked at her.

''I...have a fear of heights'', she admitted.

''I'll sit next to the window when where flying it will be okay''

''Thanks'', she gave me a kiss then hugged me.

We arrived at the airport, we got out and got out bags and watched the taxis arrive one by one.

A dude came over to us.

''You must be the group flying over Australia right'', he asked us.

''Yeah, we are'', Beca answered him.

''Oh, good ill be flying your private jet''

''Okay, well, where all here'', i looked around to double check.

''Your flight was supposed to be in a couple of hours, but we could fly now''

''Okay, sounds great'', I smiled.

''Follow me then'', he waved at us all then walked over to this 'cool private jet'

''Here it is'', He pointed at the plane.

''Excuse me'', Beca looked confused.

''That's the private jet'', he brought down the steps so we could get up it.

''Where flying...in that?'', Amy laughed thinking it was joke.

It was small, and rusty.

''That's right, now of you go in'', he tapped on Beca's shoulder to tell her to take the lead so she went ahead and got in.

''Dude, this is...not what I expected''.

''I know, I hope this journey is short''

We all strapped ourselves in and then he shut the door.

''You ready''. He asked.

''Lets just get this journey over and done with'', she said under her breath quietly.

''Sorry, what?'', he asked.

''Yeah, where ready'', I coughed.

He sat in his seat and set off.

I looked next to me and Beca had her eyes shut, she really doesn't like flying and she hates flying.

I grabbed hold of her hand to keep her calm.

We had been on the plane for like 1 hour now.

''This Is one small plane'', Amy spoke.

''Sure is, can hardly move in this mess'', Chloe scuffled in her seat.

Beca had hardly said anything, as we were really high up.

''So, you think we will win this thing'', Stacie wondered.

''Where going to smash this'', Donald raised his fist.

''It's going to be fun'', Aubrey smiled in excitement.

''I'm also going to find my dream fit sexy man in this country'', Amy winked.

We all laughed.

''Seems like we've been on this plane for hours'', Cynthia looked at her watch.

''Not long left I don't think'', I looked at my phone to check the time, it was getting to 9.30am.

''What's wrong with Beca'', Chloe whispered to me.

''She hates flying, and she really doesn't like heights'', I explained quietly.

''Dude, how long we got till where there'',Donald peaked his head round the corner to the man.

''Not long now till where over Australia'', he replied, I hope your getting ready for this''

''We have been ready for this, for ages'', Stacie smirked.

''Jolly good'', he smiled.

He started to get his keys out and open up a case in the plane, and grabbed bags out, with stuff in them.

''What are they for''?, I asked.

''Well, your hardly going to jump out of the plane without a parachute are you'', he chuckled.

''WHAT'', Beca shouted.

''Where almost over Australia, all you have to do is jump to get down to Australia'', He explained.

''Nnnnnnno'', don't lie'', Beca panicked.

''Dude, you never said anything about jumping out of planes'', looking over at him handing out the parachutes.

''All you have to do is put them over your body and pull this when your ready'', he handed them out.

Beca was shaking her head.

''Dude'', she got up and walked over to him, ''There's no fucking way I'm jumping out of here''

''I think you are'', he put the stuff on her and gave it to everyone else.

She walked over to me.

''Jesse, tell him, there's absolutely no way I'm-''

The man opened up the plane door and we all looked over at him in fear...

**So exciting!:D is Beca going to jump! Find out if you review! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one, so please REVIEW :D it's going to be good and funny:).**

Jesse's POV

We all looked at him, then down at the door.

''Dude, do you know how fucking high we are'', I pointed over at the door.

''It's going to be okay, so who's out first'', he asked.

''Lets just get this done'', Donald put on his parachute and looked at us all.

''Dude, how do I know when to pull this'', Donald asked.

''Well, when your in the middle''

''Okay, well I'm off'', Donald said walking over to the door.

''See you down there''

Donald Jumped out...

''Oh, my god'', Beca sat down.

''So who's next''

''I'll go Cynthia walked over to the door.

''See you down there'', Then Cynthia screamed and then jumped.

The rest of them did, until it was just me Beca Fat Amy and Stacie.

''Guess it's me next then'', Amy sighed.

Amy walked over to the door before she jumped she said...

''Faticle Jumping''!, then leaped out screaming.

Me and Beca sat next to each other.

''Who's next''.

''Look, you know I'm not going to jump, please just land the plane'', Beca yelled.

''No way, so your going next''

''You having a laugh'', she looked down.

''Come on'' He grabbed Beca's hand.

''Dude, let go of her, she's scared'', I demanded.

''No, get off me, you can't force me to jump''.

I stood up next to her, she looked down and stepped back.

''Dude-''

He pushed her out and she screamed.

''Beca'', I shouted.

I leaped out into the sky.

I was falling down, then I finally pulled the string, and my parachute opened up.

I could see the rest, down there, I think.

I landed and panted.

''Oh, my god'', that was scary man.

''Is everyone alive'', Amy asked.

I looked around.

''Where's Beca''?, I asked.

Then we heard someone land behind us.

We all ran over, the parachute was over her.

''Beca''. Cynthia looked confused.

''Have I landed yet'', I heard her say quietly.

I Knelt down and took off the parachute, and she had her eyes shut.

I shook her.

''JESSE'', she shouted then hugged me tight.

Oh my god, I was relieved she was okay! I was so worried, I held her tightly.

''You okay?'' I asked.

''I would have been if that prick didn't push me out!'', she was terrified.

''Your okay now!, we all did it!'', I smiled.

She pulled back out of the hug then looked around

''Yes!, your all alive'', she got up.

''You guys, where are all our things'', Stacie looked around.

''Uhmmm there'', Amy pointed up in the sky, there were luggage flying down till they all crashed on the floor.

''I see them now'', I walked over to pick mine and Beca's up.

''Is this your'', I asked Beca.

''Yeah, thanks'', she took it off me and smiled.

''Guys'', Lilly got every ones attention.

''Sup'', Benji asked.

''Where are we'', we looked around.

There was nothing!

''What the fuck'', Donald looked around.

''This just gets better and better, where's the god dam road, I mean where certainly in Australia, because it says it over there'', Beca pointed out.

''There's a load of trees over there, maybe its through there'', Benji suggested.

''Yeah, come on'', Aubrey led the way and I was talking to Beca whilst walking.

''That dick shouldn't of pushed you''

''I know, I almost forgot to pull the string I was too busy screaming, that's why it took me so long to get down, because I pulled it then it brought me higher!,

''Stupid dick, I jumped straight after you did''

''Well, at least we have got it out of the way now we can enjoy ourselves, when we actually find the way''

''Yeah, I think where getting there slowly'', I smirked

we got to the end of the forest and got to a road.

''Yes!, right I'm calling for taxis'', Amy got her phone out and called like 6 taxis to come.

10 minutes later and they arrived.

I got In with Beca.

''What time is it'', she asked.

''12.17pm'', I answered.

''Okay!''

we arrived at the hotels, Amy is sharing with Beca, I'm sharing with Benji, Aubrey and Chloe are sharing, and the rest were still deciding.

''Okay, so can we like unpack now and meet in about 20 minutes down here and go to the restaurant for some lunch, I'm starving'', Amy tapped her tummy.

''Okay'', our rooms were all on the 5th floor of the hotel, which were pretty high, but this hotel is amazing, our room was next door to Beca and Amy.

We walked in and unpacked...

Beca's POV

''That was a journey!, how did you find the jumping out of the shitty aeroplane'', I asked while unpacking.

''It was actually quite fun'', Amy laughed.

''Well, at least you went in your own time''

''Yeah, what do you mean?''

''He pushed me out after you went and I wasn't ready''

''That little prick, if he's driving us back, ill finish him like a cheesecake!'', Amy yelled.

I laughed and finished unpacking.

''Well, lets enjoy this 1 week holiday'', Amy clapped then opened the door and walked out, I heard someone say my name but like this bird from outside on the balcony.

''Becaw, Becaw''!, I opened up the balcony door, and saw Jesse on his balcony.

''And can I help you, you bird'', I laughed.

''You ready yet weirdo'', he asked me.

''Yeah, Amy's down there right now, she ran off just then''

''Come on then'', Jesse went inside after closing his door and then went out onto the corridor.

I did the same, he was waiting for me.

I put my hands around his shoulders and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss and we both smiled.

I pulled back and held his hand, then we went to meet the others down in the lobby.

''Hey guys'', Chloe waved.

''Where's Amy'', I asked.

''In the restaurant'', Aubrey laughed.

''Come on lets go eat'', Benji pointed the way.

We walked to the restaurant, this is going to be aca-awesome...

**Really hope you liked that, took a lot of effort so please REVIEW to tell me what you think please:) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the ones who review, it means a lot! I usually write around 2 chapters a day, and before I go to sleep, ill write you this:) hope you like it!**

Beca's POV

We entered the restaurant to see Amy already sat at the table waiting for us, we walked over and sat down, I sat next to Jesse.

''You know you have to get up and get your food, all the foods over there'', Amy pointed out.

''Oh, right'', I stood up and so did the rest of us, and got a plate and got out food.

I was on the other side of Jesse getting food when I looked up and he was smiling at me.

''What are you smiling at'', I asked.

''Just how beautiful you are, and this sausage'', he chuckled.

I picked up a mini sausage and threw it at him.

''Thanks'', he laughed.

''Any time'', I laughed and went back to the table with him.

We all dug in, it was 1.10pm, we got here in good time actually!, the person on the phone said they got us our own hall to practise which is just opposite the hotel which is good.

''So, what we doing this afternoon'', Aubrey asked.

''When is the final'', Stacie wondered.

''3 days'', I answered.

''Great, loads of time to practise as well as get my new Australian boyfriend'', Amy got excited.

We all laughed.

We all finished our dinner then we went to go check our practise room.

''Is this the building'',Benji asked.

''Looks like it'', Cynthia answered him.

''So how do we get in'', Chloe wondered.

I lifted up a rock then found a key.

''Got it'', I smiled.

''Smart'', Jesse smiled back.

I opened up the door and walked in, I found the light switch and switched it on.

We all stood in a line.

''Woahhh''. Donald opened up his mouth like an 'O' shape.

Its huge!, its got huge speakers, loads of mirrors on the wall and its huge!

''That's a surprise'', Lilly was shocked too.

''Well, we have a lot of room to practise'', I waved around.

We all walked in, this time we had some backing music, because it was so hard getting the beat right, but we make the noises as well:)

''Lets do this then'', Jesse clapped and went over to the music player and we got cracking.

I've got to admit, this routine is pretty awesome! The dancing is awesome, and the singing is amazing.

Us girls started with turn me on.

''Doctor doctor need you back home baby'', Me Amy and Cynthia sang first

''Doctor doctor where your at give me something'', Aubrey Chloe and Lilly sang.

''I need your love I need your love I need your love in'', all the girls sang together.

''You've got that kind of medicine to keep me coming'' (All girls)

We cut a bit off so it went straight to

''Make me come alive come on and turn me on''

''Touch me save my life come on and turn me on''

''I'm so your a die come on and turn me on turn me on turn me on''

The boys stepped forward, and we danced and made the beats as well as the music playing.

''Cos you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven''

''For too long, for too long''

X2

''Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Ooh!''

we decided that everyone did the rolling in the deep bit but Cynthia started.

''We could have had it all...''

then everyone

''Rolling in the deep..''

''You had my heart inside..of your hand, and you played it to the beat''

I stepped forward

''Baby I have no story to be told, But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn''

Amy steps forward with me ''Think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there it reminds you of the home we shared.

The girls'' The scars of your love reminds me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all, the scars of your love they keep me breathless I cant help feeling.

We all sang the chorus, then me and Jesse came forward.

Jesse ''You carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it (rest humming the melody) you've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but im gonna try.

We cut a lot then went to my bit ''You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if you tried it you've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but im gonna try, we sang the chorus.

''See beneath your beautiful tonight''

then we all cut in to it

''Give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow lets do it tonight''

''Don't care what they say, all the games they play Nothing is enough till they handle love, I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight, Grab somebody sexy tell em hey!

Then we all jumped around ''Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, give me everything TONIGHT''

It ended!

We all fell to the floor.

''We better win this'', Amy panted.

''Too right'', Aubrey wiped her fore head

''This is awesome'', Donald sat up.

''Where going to smash this'', Cynthia raised her fist.

''Because we, are the Jeca's crew'', Chloe yelled.

''WOOO'', we all shouted then went to lock up.

It was 3.15 so we had a bit more time before we went back to the restaurant to have tea.

''Why don't we split up for a bit go to the shops around here and meet in 1 hour at the restaurant'', Amy suggested.

''Sure'', I nodded.

''You coming'', I asked Jesse.

''Ofcorse'', he smiled then took my hand, we walked off to the shops.

We went into a clothes shop.

Jesse picked up a cow boy hat.

''This is like so you'', he placed it on my head.

''Haha yeah right'', I laughed.

''Actually suits you''

''Really'', I asked.

''Totally'', he smiled.

''Okay, well you've got to find something'', I raised an eyebrow.

''Okay'', he looked around, and I paid for the hat, it was for a laugh and it was cheap so why not.

I turned around and he ha Nerds on a blue T-shirt.

I laughed.

''Yeah, that's more you'', I giggled.

He laughed and paid for it.

''You dare me to wear it when performing'', I laughed.

''Yeah I do'', he nudged me.

I'm so glad Jesse is my boyfriend, and I haven't told him I loved him yet, and now is the time.

''Jesse'', I looked up at him, whilst walking.

''Yes'', he replied looking at me, then we stopped round a corner.

''Well, I just want to tell you that...I love you...'', I finally said it.

I looked at him and he smiled so much.

''I love you too'', he kissed me then I hugged him tight...

**Hope you liked that chapter! Please REVIEW and ill update soon, when I get home from school tomorrow:) HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEWWWWWW!**

**Turn me on~ Nicki Minaj**

**Locked out of heaven~ Bruno Mars**

**Rolling in the deep~Adele**

**See beneath your beautiful~ Labrinth&Emile Sande**

**Give me everything tonight~ Pitbull **


	15. AN

**Hey guys I want you to give me some ideas for chapter 15, just so I can share some of your ideas, I will give you credit for it:) review your ideas and ill think about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 15 sorry I didn't update yesterday I was super busy I tried to do it at night but I was tired so ill do it now:D tonight and its snowing! woo Enjoy!**

Jesse's POV

Oh my god, she said she loved me, I love her so much I'm so lucky to have someone like Beca.

''Hey shall we get back'', Beca asked looking up.

''Yeah'', we held hands and walked back to meet the others.

We walked in to see everyone waiting.

''Hey you two'', Chloe gave us a wave.

''Hey, you okay'', Beca asked them all.

''Starving'', Amy got up ''You ready to eat'', she asked.

''Sure'', I watched her go dig in for food.

We went over to get some food and ate at the table.

''Any plans for this evening'', Lilly asked.

''What's the options'', Donald asked.

''I actually might get an early night, it's been a long day'', Aubrey told us.

''Yeah, that will do us all good'', Beca agreed.

''Who the fuck are they over there starting at us'', Beca asked.

''Wait, there one of the groups where competing it says it on there jacket there group name'', I pointed out.

''Great, full of slutty girls and desperate boys'', Beca gave them dirty looks.

''They don't really look like competition'', Benji shrugged.

''Totally, you seen us compared to them'', Cynthia joined in.

2 girls got up from there group and started to walk towards us.

''Well well well, isn't it the Jeca's crew, one of them said laughing.

''I'm Jade this is Lexy'', they both smirked.

''And do I give a shit'', Beca added.

Beca may be small but she can sure hit someone and give it lip, that's one of the things I love about her.

''Eugh, who do you think you are'', Jade asked Beca whilst chewing gum.

''Beca Mitchell'', I couldn't help but smile at that one.

''Clever girl'', Lexy laughed.

''Where like trying to eat so if you don't mind could you go back to your group'', Fat Amy spoke.

''And who are you'', Jade asked.

''Fat Amy''

They both laughed.

''The only thing I will find amusing is seeing your faces when we thrash you in the Final'', Beca smiled.

''Haha, you think you can beat us'', Lexy laughed.

''Er yeah'', Donald joined.

''Well, we will see about that then won't we'', they laughed.

''The smell of your gayness is affecting my vocal cords so if you don't mind I would rather you like go away so I can finish eating without being sick over the sight of you thanks'', Beca smirked

She sure can beat people in arguments.

''Bye'', we all waved at them then walked out.

''Nice one Beca'', Cynthia tapped her back.

''What'', Beca asked.

''You thrashed them in that argument, you sure can put up a fight'', Stacie complimented her.

''Thanks'', she smiled then grabbed my hand then walked back to the Hotel because it was getting quite dark.

Everyone went to there rooms but I stood outside our rooms with Beca.

''Your amazing'', I smiled.

''Your not so bad yourself'', she laughed.

I kissed her, as she deepened the kiss she put her arms round my neck, we smiled.

''Good night weirdo'', I smirked.

''Good night freak'', she said whilst kissing me on the cheek.

I Walked in mine and Benji's room...

Beca's POV

I walked in to see Amy sat on the Balcony so I walked over and sat with her.

''Hey'', I sat down.

''Hey dude'', she smiled.

''Those freaks are dick heads, seriously'', I started.

''They sure are, and where going to crush them like a cheesecake''

''Haha, good, and they wont be good, there slags and the boys are horrible, you seen how short there skirts were, ew''

''I Know, you thrashed them anyway'', Amy nodded.

''Want a drink of Vodka'', she asked me.

''Go on then just a bit''

She handed me the drink and I took a sip.

''So what we going to do tomorrow'', I asked.

''Hunt for my Australian boyfriend''

''Haha, your still on about that''

''Er, yeah you seen the Australian dudes, there hot''

''On what I've seen so far, I disagree''

''Well you already have a hot boyfriend''

''Yeah, I sure do''.

She smiled.

''Amy'', I looked up.

''What''.

''There's a spider on your head'', I said slowly.

''What?'', she was confused.

''There's a spider on your head'', I repeated.

''Haha, what do you mean there's a spider on my head''

''It means, there's a spider on your mother fucking head man'', I shouted.

''Well get it off, Get it off'', she shouted.

''I ain't touching that shit'', I yelled

It was huge!

She started to dance around and all I could do Is fall on the floor.

Jesse and Benji came out onto the Balcony.

''What an earth'', Benji asked.

Amy had just stopped dancing around as she got the spider off her head.

I couldn't stop laughing, I was on the floor practically crying.

''What's wrong with Beca'', Jesse asked whilst laughing.

I had it on video I recorded it because it was so funny.

''Here, look at the video and then you will see why she's fucking laughing'', Amy marched over and threw the phone.

Benji and Jesse laughed, and laughed even more when I couldn't stop.

I stopped, and looked over at them.

Amy stared at me, I looked back at them two then back at Amy and tried to keep it in.

''Best get to sleep'', I said whilst smiling, I walked inside and laughed.

Amy followed me inside.

''Prick'', Amy said whilst getting in bed.

Oh my god, I've never laughed so much in my life...

**Hope you liked It, I had to have a funny chapter so I added this, I got a few parts from a film to make it funny so I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you liked my last chapter and thanks for the people who review I appreciate it:) please REVIEW this one/.**

Beca's POV

I woke up smiling, still thinking about what happened last night, I sat up to see Amy's bed empty, she's most probably in the restaurant waiting to have breakfast so I got up and got dressed. When I was dressed I walked over to the balcony and opened it up to see the beautiful sunshine shining down, and the astonishing blue sky. I laughed still thinking about yesterday then headed down to the restaurant, I opened up the doors to see everyone there talking so I walked over.

''Good morning'', I smiled.

Jesse got up and kissed me then I sat next to him in front of Amy.

''Hello Amy, and how are you this morning'', I tried to keep in the laugh.

''Well, how would you feel after if you had a fucking huge spider crawling on your head''

I couldn't take it, I started to laugh and everyone smiled and laughed too.

I got up ''Getting breakfast'', I laughed and walked over to get it because everyone had

had there's on the table.

I looked over to see the slag jade standing next next to me.

''What are you staring at'', I looked at her in disgust.

''What ever it is babe, it's looking right back'', she laughed at her own pathetic joke how sad.

''What sort of person laughs at there own jokes...oh I know, slutty bitches like you'', I smirked.

''You know, you actually need to get over yourself'', she laughed.

''And you actually need to put some real clothes on''

I walked off smirking.

''Watch out you'', she yelled and the rest stared at her.

''I'm not scared of you, you looked in the mirror lately'', I stared at her in disgust.

Jesse stood up next to me.

''Can you leave my girlfriend alone'', he asked.

''Haha, that is your girlfriend, bad taste''

''You can't say much you walk around like a desperate pole dancer'', I laughed.

Jesse laughed too.

''Now if you excuse me im kind of hungry so im going to have my breakfast without sticking your face in okay'', I said whilst walking out.

I sat down.

''Hey'', I looked round.

''You know those freaks, where do they go to practice'', Cynthia asked.

''There's another building like 2 minutes away from our practice hall'', Jesse replied.

''Why'', Benji asked.

''Because, we could go see what they are actually doing'', Amy suggested.

''Good thinking Amy'', Donald nodded.

''How though'', Aubrey asked.

''The whole group won't be able to go in there we will get caught'', Chloe realised.

''Amy, Jesse and Beca'', Lilly suggested for us to go in.

''Sounds good to me'', they all agreed.

''Okay, so lets wait till they have gone over there'', I nodded.

Suddenly the bunch of tramps got up to go, as they walked past the girls nudged me, I had to bite my tongue because I really wanted to smash there faces in, the rest of our group saw the anger on my face, I stared at them all.

''I'm going to break her if she carries on'', I rubbed my forehead.

''Ignore them, Beca, have you seen them compared to you'', Jesse took my hand.

I smiled at him then me Amy and Jesse got up to walk over to there practice room.

We got outside there door to here music blasting out.

''You ready'', Jesse asked.

''Ready'', me and Amy nodded.

Jesse's POV  
This better go to plan, or we will be in deep shit!

They had wardrobes around there hall, but they wasn't there, the music was playing though,

We walked in and stood in the mirror.

''Where the fuck are they'', Amy looked around.

Then suddenly we heard people talking.

''There coming'', I worried.

''Hide'', there's loads of wardrobes, get the fuck in one'', Beca yelled as running across to hide in one, I got in the one next to her, and then Amy on the other side of her.

I quickly turned my phone on silent and I hope them two did the same too.

I texted Beca.

~You okay x

then I got one back.

~Yeah, are you x

I smiled as I was relieved she was okay.

~I'm good, what are we going to do x

~Well, lets look at there routine and when they leave we will leave x

~Great plan x I replied.

I opened the wardrobe slightly to have a look on what they were all doing, for starters the music was shit.

~They better hurry up, I cant breathe in here x I received a text from Beca again.

~It will be fine, don't worry, and don't die either x

~Thanks for the advice x

I smiled, then they turned off the music.

''So, what we going to do to those twats'', I heard one of them say.

''Er, I don't care about the rest, it's that bitch'', I was getting a sick feeling about this.

''I think she's called Beca'', the convocation carried on.

''Well, she isn't getting away with it that's for sure, im going to make her wish she never messed with me''

Oh shit, now im worried.

They started to walk out and we waited for the door to close until we got out, at the same time we all burst out of the wardrobes gasping for more air.

''That wasn't a pleasant convocation going on there'', Amy spoke.

''Beca are you okay'', I asked and touched her shoulder.

''Yeah why wouldn't I be'', she looked up at me.

''Don't worry about those dicks, I won't let them do anything to you'', I smiled.

''Awh'', she hugged me.

And I meant it I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

''Can we go now'', Amy asked.

''Yeah, I hate this place'', Beca shivered whilst walking over to the door and tried to open it.

''Well open it then'', Amy whispered.

''I can't, it's locked'', Beca tried to yank it but it wouldn't move.

We all looked at each other

Well this is just fucking fantastic...

**Hope you liked that chapter! Please REVIEW thanks:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is my next chapter I hope you like it and please REVIEW it means a lot and it helps me write more so I know all your opinions:) Thanks!**

Jesse's POV

What are we going to do, the doors bloody locked and we can't get out, I knew this was a bad idea and something like this would happen.

''What the hell are we going to do'', Beca whispered.

''Does anyone know how to break out'', Amy asked.

We just both looked at her like what the fuck?

''Guess not then''

''Is there anyway we can get out without them seeing us if they come back'', I asked.

''Hide behind the doors so when they come in we can do a runner'', Beca suggested.

''I'm not going to fit behind those'', Amy pointed out.

''Just try'', Beca told her, because that's probably the only way where going to get out of here.

''I can here them coming again'', Amy whispered loud.

''err, Okay Amy go on the other side of us and us two will go behind that door'', We hurried behind the door.

The doors burst open and squished us, we tried so hard not to gasp out loud.

We waited till they started to dance then we grabbed the doors open in pain and ran out.

''Oh my god, I think im dying, I cant breathe'', Amy threw herself on the floor.

Then Beca slid down and panted.

I sat next to her.

''I've never been so squished in my life'', I rubbed my forehead.

''Too right, I feel like im going to die right here right now'', Amy gasped.

Beca got up

''I need a drink'', she said whilst helping me up.

''You okay?'', I asked her, she was a bit quiet.

''Yeah, im fine'', she smiled at me, but im pretty sure it was a fake smile, ill get it out of her one way or another.

Beca went over to get a drink.

''Something is wrong with her don't you think'', I asked Amy.

''What if its about what those ass wholes were saying in there'', Amy suggested.

That's why, it clicked in my head, and now it's pissed me off, I mean they won't touch her, Beca can knock all of them out, but seriously if they touch them, there dead.

''Well, ill talk to her, because this is Beca where talking about, she can knock someone out easily''

''Yeah, okay then'', Amy said whilst walking off.

I walked over to Beca.

''Hey Bec, can I ask you something''

''Yeah, sup?''

''You know what those people were saying in there, you know I won't let them do anything to you right''

She looked down at the floor.

''I mean your Beca Mitchell, you can knock someone out in a shot''

I could see her smile a bit.

''Yeah, but there's like 10 of them and 1 of me''

''Beca, we have way more then them, your not on your own''

''Yeah, your right, lets forget about it or it will ruin the holiday'', she smiled then kissed me.

I kissed back, then smiled.

She looked behind me, ''Er, there coming out now'', she realised.

I watched them come over.

''Well, isn't it the two freak shows'', Jade laughed.

''You seriously need to stop laughing at your own jokes'', Beca replied looking angry.

''Well you really need to watch your back, where going to get you'', she threatened.

''Your not going to touch her, you got that, you pathetic tramp, go bore somebody else'', I butted in.

''Awh, getting your boyfriend to speak up for you, so sweet''

I could feel Beca tense up her fist, she's going to explode in a minute, and Amy went to the snack bar right next to us.

''Your a bit quiet, what your scared, well you should be''

Beca walked over to the food and picked up a cheesecake.

She walked over to her and suddenly pressed it all into her face.

I laughed.

''Greedy Bitch'', Beca then grabbed my hand and we walked off leaving Jade in shock.

''Nice shot, you okay now?'', I asked her as we stopped In the lobby.

''Thanks, and yeah im good''

''Want to come to my room for a bit'', I asked her.

''Yeah, come on'', she grabbed my hand then we went in the lift.

''I love you Jesse'', Beca looked up at me as we walked into my room.

''I love you too, weirdo'', I smiled then I kissed her, as she deepened the kiss I put my arms round her waist and she put her arms around my shoulders.

She took off my jacket and I took of hers still kissing, then we well onto my bed.

I smiled at her.

We stood up again and she leant against the door, I kissed her neck then back to her lips again.

''Your the prettiest girl I have ever seen'', I said between kisses.

''Your not so bad your self'', she replied, she pulled back then looked up at me, smiled then gave me a hug.

I hugged her, I loved Beca so much, there's no other girl I would rather date, she's special, She can punch anyone, I mean she even had to spend a night in a cell because she punched someone for me, and then she had to go in hospital, I love that about Beca, she stands up for herself and her friends, even though she has a hard time with her dad and her step-monster.

She took my hand and we walked over onto my balcony and sat down in the sun.

''Want a drink?'', I asked her.

''Let me guess Juice pouches'', she laughed, I knew she loved them.

''How did you guess'', I smirked and handed her one.

''Thanks'', she posted the straw threw the juice pouch and took a sip.

''Australia is amazing'', I looked up at the sky.

''Yeah it is, it's much better then college''

''Wonder where the others are''

''Shall we go find them'', Beca asked.

''Yeah, I took her hand as well as drinking and then we set off to find the others.

They were all talking to a dude on the beach.

We walked onto the beach, it was so hot so we had to run to the others.

''Hey, what you all doing'', Beca asked looking a bit confused.

''Well, where all going surfing tomorrow'', Benji told us.

''Surfing'', I laughed then realised they were being serious.

''I can't surf to save my life'', I admitted.

''It will be fun, come on, where on holiday enjoy it before we have to go back, and the finals is 2 days away'', Chloe begged us.

''Oh, fine, what time do we have to be here'', Beca gave in.

''11.30am'', the man told us the time.

''Sounds good to me'', Donald nodded, and the rest agreed.

''Who's starving'', Aubrey rubbed her stomach.

''ME'', they all shouted and made there way to the restaurant.

''Guess where off to get some food'', I kissed Beca on the cheek and we both followed the others to go eat...

**Hope you liked it and please REVIEW I appreciate it! Want to know what you all think of them and you can share ideas on what else you want me to include please:D thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it gets romantic and sweet:) please REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy:) **

Jesse's POV

We are actually having an awesome evening, we just had a few drinks and now on are way to bowling, its on just a 5 minute walk, that's what I love about holidays you don't have to go in a car everywhere you go.

''You ready to get your ass beaten in bowling'', I whispered softly into her ear.

''I suppose so'', she whispered back pecking me on my cheek.

We entered the building and paid for it then got our bowling shoes.

We all took turns, Beca was actually beating me

''Thought you was going to win me dork''

''Well, it hasn't finished yet, I still have time''

''Okay then''

It was getting to the end and I was so close to winning her and then our time ran out.

''That's funny, I don't see your name up as the winner do you'', she smiled as she walked past me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

''Who would of known, Beca can bowl'', I laughed whilst looking into her beautiful eyes.

''There's a lot more things I can do too'', she smacked my but and walked off.

I just wanted to make out with her there and then, she is the best and I love her so much.

I caught up with Beca and held her hand.

''You having a good time'', I asked her whilst walking slowly as the rest walked into the hotel.

''Yes, yes I am, are you?''

''Yes, because im with you'', I looked down at her.

It was dark but there were street lights.

We headed down to walk on the beach, because it would be romantic.

''Jesse'', Beca said quietly as she looked up.

''Yeah''

''You know, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you make me really happy, you turned me around to a new Beca and I love that''

''I love you too'', I reached down till my lips touched hers, she deepened the kiss, I placed my hands around her waist and we carried on kissing till rain started to pour.

''Rain in Australia'', we both looked up.

nothing could affect us right now, we loved each other.

We both smiled, I picked her up by her waist and spun her round in the air, she laughed, I loved Beca's laugh and smile so much.

She was at my level, so we kissed again, not willing to pull back, rain was still pouring and we was soaked, but that didn't matter, we had each other, I didn't care where we were, the beach was the perfect place, and we carried on kissing.

We spent the last 10 minutes in the rain kissing, then we pulled back.

''There all probably invading in the food'', Beca said whilst I removed the hair out of her face.

''That means our rooms are free'', I smiled.

We grabbed hands again and ran into the hotel, we was soaked so we ran up to Beca's room.

She tried to open the door as I kissed her neck, she struggled to open the door then she finally managed to open it in.

she had me against the door then we kissed, she took off my wet jacket, and I took off hers.

We both laughed as we made our way to the bed she laid on top of me and we had the best time ever.

After about 10 minutes of sex we laid next to each other snuggled up with a blanket covering us with clothes scattered around the floor.

''I love you Beca'', I spoke whilst staring into her beautiful eyes.

''And I love you too Jesse'', she replied and stared into my eyes, we kissed once more then we got dressed.

''You think we should go down to meet the others'', I suggested as I pulled on my clothes, they had nearly dried, and so did Beca's so we put the on.

''Yeah, don't know about you but im starving''

''Me too, lets go get some food before Amy decides to eat everything'', I took her hand and we made our way down to the restaurant.

''Where did you too disappear to'', everyone looked up at us.

''Just a fun walk on the beach'', Beca winked at them all and went to grab some food.

I went to get some food too as the rest of them made ooooooo, noise, I think they had realised what we had been up to for the past 30 minutes.

''I've had a great evening'', Beca smiled.

''Me too'', I hugged her then someone cleared there throat behind us.

A boy from the other group.

''Can we help you'', Beca asked him.

''Yeah, you better watch your back, throwing a cheesecake at my girlfriends face, who the fuck do you think you are'', he started.

''Don't talk to her like that, she started on her so she fought back.

''Yeah and now I would like to eat in peace'', Beca shoulder barged him out the way and sat down in her usual space.

''Look just leave my girlfriend alone you got that'', I looked at him in disgust.

''Haha, you think im scared of you'', he laughed.

''Another one who laughs at there own jokes, so we have your girlfriend and you that does that, not surprising''

''Shut the fuck up''

''You shouldn't get mad, it might affect your vocal cords, but right now your affecting mine so if you don't mind I would like to eat in peace with my girlfriend and the rest of the group'', I shoulder barged him out the way and sat next to Beca.

''Pricks'', I looked over at them.

''Yeah, well they will realise that when we smash them at the finals'', Donald finished his chicken.

''Who's ready for awesome surfing tomorrow'', Aubrey asked.

We all started to talk about it and how fun it will be, I've never really surfed in my life so it's going to be pretty embarrassing but really fun at the same time.

We had a couple more drinks.

''Who's ready for bed'', Chloe yawned.

We all agreed to go to bed, as we have to be up before 11.30am to go surfing.

I sat outside my Balcony whilst Benji was asleep, Beca was on her Balcony too.

''Think everyone's asleep'', Beca held my hand across the balcony, because the balconies were close together and only left a little gap.

''You looking forward to surfing'', I asked her.

''Yep, I get to see you in wet clothes again, quite sexy'', she smirked.

''And you do too'', I smiled back.

She placed her arms around my shoulders and leaned in, are lips brushed on each others then we kissed.

''Really wish you could come round'', Beca sighed.

''Maybe I can'', I climbed over onto her Balcony.

Beca laughed.

''Here I am'', I stood in front of her.

''Here you are'', she put her arms around my neck and pressed her lips onto mine, I put her against the balcony window and deepened the kiss.

We got onto the floor, but decided to keep out clothes on baring mind we was outside.

She did a little moan In my mouth as I pressed my lips a bit harder onto hers, I loved it when she did that.

We fell asleep in each others arms on her Balcony floor...

**hope you liked that chapter, told you it was going to be romantic, but that's relationships for you! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think thanks:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope your liking my story so far guys! So please Review more and tell me your ideas on what you think should happen, I look at all of them so please:) Enjoy:) and this chapter might be a bit shorter then my other ones, but ill be writing the next one up today too. **

Beca's POV

My eyes slowly opened as the sun beamed into my eyes, where the fuck was I? Wherever I was it wasn't comfy, suddenly a body moved next to me, then it came to me on where I was, I was on my balcony floor with my amazing boyfriend Jesse!

''We actually slept on a balcony'', Jesse laughed.

''Haha, oh shit, I can here Amy, climb back over'' I smacked his ass as he quickly climbed over he blew a kiss and whispered, ''see you at the restaurant''.

I opened up the balcony door to see Amy standing staring at me.

''Why was you out there...'', she asked me.

''Er, fresh air, felt a bit you know sick so I stepped outside for some fresh air'', yeah I was quite confident in that answer, and I really hoped she believed it.

''Okay... well get dressed we've got to be down at the restaurant then surfing time bitch'', Amy raised her fist ecclesiastically then walked out.

I slipped on some denim shorts and a T-shirt on, I straightened my hair, put on my make-up, then put on my white pumps, ''And im ready'', I muttered to myself.

I walked down to the restaurant to see everyone waiting, then I saw Jesse smiling at me with his big brown eyes, oh god I loved those eyes.

''Good morning'', They all greeted me smiling.

I was a bit confused on why they were all so smiley.

''Your all very smiley today'', I looked around.

''Sleep well'', Benji asked.

''Yes, uh, yeah very well'', I winked at them all then walked over to get my breakfast then Jesse joined me.

''Hello Beca Mitchell'', he wrapped his hands around my waist.

''Hello Jesse Swanson'', I giggled then turned around to give him a kiss.

''Get a room'', Jade barged past me hurting my shoulder.

''Why don't you get a wipe and scrape all that slutty make-up off you yeah'', I smiled.

I heard Jesse laugh behind me.

Jade huffed then went back to her seat

''That was good'', Jesse complimented me as we went and sat down.

''Thanks'' I dug in to my breakfast, tomorrow is the Finals, and today where surfing then practise, pretty busy day.

''Who's ready for some surfing'', Chloe smiled.

We all got excited, after we had finished our breakfast and Jade had quit giving me the fucking evil eye, that creped me out, we made our way down to the beach, where the same man we were talking to yesterday about surfing. He laid surf boards out as we walked over to him.

''Hello again'', he greeted us with a big smile, then we greeted him back.

''Well ill be sat up on this life guard seat, I've put out a few things to stop you from going far'', he explained then gave us our wet suits.

''This Is going to be fun'', I whispered into my boyfriends ear, and I could tell he likes it when I do that as he always smiles.

''I'm going to crush this'', Amy bellowed.

We had our wet suits and shows on then we were all ready.

''Lets do this''Cynthia marched towards a surf board and started.

I stood next to Jesse.

''Jesse, save me if I'm drowning please'', I tugged on his wet suit.

'Yeah, same with me'', he laughed.

We got into the water, the waves were pretty big, it got kind of scary.

''The waves are getting huge dude'', Donald pointed out.

''It's fine'', the life guard shouted.

Okay I was getting scared, these waves were seriously getting bigger.

''Amy, have we done yet'', I asked her.

''No way, this is awesome, don't you think''

''Look how huge those waves are,''

''It's fine!, its better that way, we can actually surf, and plus there's a sexy lifeguard''

I rolled my eyes.

Amy wandered off somewhere else in the water and I was left standing not enjoying this at all.

Suddenly I looked ahead of me and there were this massive wave coming.

''Excuse me move away from there, there's a huge wave coming'', I couldn't quite figure out what he said.

''WHAT'', I yelled at him.

Then everyone looked over at me.

''Beca, move away from it'', Chloe shouted.

''Beca, come over here'', I heard Jesse shout.

''Get away from there'', I heard the lifeguard shout across to me, then I looked in front of me.

The hugest wave in this fucking earth.

''Beca'', I heard everyone shouting my name.

then the wave crashed down onto me...

**Hope you liked it! Had to add a bit of dramas in, and im writing the next one now, left my self in suspense haha please REVIEWWWWWW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you like this chapter! Please REVIEW I really appreciate it, and at the end of this story ill reply to all of them to thank you all for my support so please REVIEWWWWW and enjoy!**

Nobody's POV (At the moment)

Beca wasn't standing where she was 1 minute ago, she got knocked down by the wave and nobody could see her.

''Beca'', they all shouted running towards where she just got hit.

''Where is she'', Benji asked looking down at the water.

''Beca'', Jesse shouted looking around for her.

Everyone were getting worried, she just vanished!, Jesse rubbed his neck then the lifeguard came running over.

''Can you find her'', Jesse asked him looking pretty scared.

''Well we know for sure she hasn't got past that bit because we put something down so nobody can get past, so she's somewhere around here''

''Get looking'', Amy walked around.

Jesse's POV

Where has she gone, that wave took her out, I promised I wouldn't let her drown!

''Beca!'', I shouted, my eyes actually started to fill up.

''Dude, she will be fine trust me'', Donald tapped my shoulder then carried on looking.

I couldn't loose her, she's my life! She means so much to me and I love her!, I need to find her!, I kicked the water aggressively then Amy shouted.

''I've found her''

I ran over to her where the crowd were all standing over her.

''Beca'', I knelt down next to her, she wasn't moving!, her eyes were shut.

''Mouth to mouth!'', Cynthia shouted.

''Jesse, help her'', Amy shouted.

I mouth to mouth and tried to wake her, I shook her then suddenly she sat up! Coughing water out of her.

''BECA'', I shouted then held her tight.

She was crying and shaking, she wouldn't let go.

''I'm so sorry'', I took the hair out of her eyes.

Her eyes shut.

''Come on we need to get out of here'', I picked her up, then laid her down on the sand.

Then she sat up.

''Beca are you okay'', Aubrey hugged her.

''Jesse'', I heard her say quietly.

''Beca'', I lent down.

''You promised you wouldn't let me drown you fucking doughnut''

I grabbed her and hugged her so tight, she was alive!

She then stood up and looked around.

She looked up at the lifeguard.

We took off are wet suits, and are clothes were dry then we put on out shoes.

''Thanks'', she shouted up at the lifeguard.

''For what''

''Letting me drown'', she shouted up again then started to walk off.

''Beca'', I ran after her.

''Please don't do that to me again'', I stopped her.

''I couldn't stop the big ass wave''

''Beca'', I wiped away her tears then cupped her chin.

''I love you'', I reminded her.

''I love you too'', she smiled lightly.

I kissed her then gave her a large hug.

''Come on, lets get a drink'', I held her hand, perfect timing, the stupid enemy group came round the fucking corner laughing.

''What's wrong with this state'', They all laughed.

''I'm not in the fucking mood you stupid bitch, if I was you I wouldn't start'', Beca warned her.

''Leave her alone! Your a mess all of you'', I shouted at them.

Jade then shoulder barged Beca.

''Do that again and you'll see what happens when a Beca Mitchell isn't in the slightest mood'', Beca looked back.

''I'm so scared'', Jade laughed then shoulder barged her again.

''Well you asked for it'', I told them.

Beca punched the girl so hard she fell to the ground, and left her bleeding on the floor.

''Whoa'', I was shocked.

She grabbed my hand and then walked over to the café.

''You okay now?'', I asked her.

''Yeah im good'', she smiled and placed our drinks down on the table.

''I now officially hate the sea''

''I'm sorry, I should of stuck with you!'', I felt so guilty

''Jesse, it's not your fault, I should of moved, plus you saved me'', she grabbed my hand.

''You know how much I love you Beca, I was scared I was going to loose you''

She kissed me, no matter where we were.

''I love you dufus'', she smiled then sipped her drink

''Finals tomorrow'', I looked at her.

''Can't wait'', she smiled at me.

''Where are the others'', I looked around.

''Most probably at the fair over there'', she pointed.

''You finished your drink?'', I asked her.

''Yeah'', she grabbed my hand then we walked on the deck.

She stopped then looked up at me.

''I don't know how my life would be right now if if didn't have you Jesse''

''I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am now'', I kissed her.

She put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

I don't give a shit where we were, I almost lost her today.

''I love you'', she whispered into my ear.

I love it when she does that.

''Love you too weirdo'', I hugged her tight.

''Time for practise'', she held my hand then we went to meet them all at the practise room

They were already in there.

''Hey!, are you okay now Beca'', they all hugged her.

''Yeah, im okay now I think'', she smiled.

''I saw Jade with a messed up nose what happened to her'', Donald asked laughing.

''She pushed my patience so I decked her in the nose'', Beca smirked.

''Nice one bitch'', Amy high fived her.

''Lets get to work'', Aubrey clapped.

We got to work for around 2 hours, then we were shattered.

''I think where ready'', Amy panted.

''Me too'', Lilly drank some water.

We all cheered at the fact that this is going to be totally awesome and where going to smash this thing!...

**Hope you liked that chapter! Please REVIEW:) Ill write another one up later! So 3 chapters in one day! Its because my school shut due to snow:) REVIEWWWWW**


	22. Chapter 22

**I actually don't want this story to end, so I was thinking, when this one finishes, ill add another story carrying on from this one:) a sequel! Please Review if you think I should! Hope you enjoy.**

Midnight...

Beca's POV

I was rolling around in my bed, tossing and turning, I was stood in front of a huge wave, then I was surrounded by them, everyone left me, I was alone! I tried to run but it took me down and it all blacked out.

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. I opened my eyes when Amy came over and shook me, I cried!, that was the scariest dream ever.

''Beca, what's wrong!'', she shook me.

''I was...I'', I couldn't speak.

''One second'', Amy rushed out the door and knocked over on Jesse's.

Amy's POV

I knocked on Jesse's door hard until he opened it.

''What's going on, I heard a huge scream'', Benji and Jesse were both stood at the door.

''Have you got any water, its your girlfriend'', I asked her, then Jesse pushed past me and went into our room, I followed him in with a glass of water Benji had given me.

''Beca, what's wrong'', he shook her.

She grabbed him and pulled him in.

''I had a nightmare...on what happened'', she shaked.

''Beca, it's okay'', he rubbed her back gently.

''You all ditched me and then I was a lone and got took out by a massive wave'', she cried.

''Beca, where here, we would never of ditched you'', he lifted up her chin and wiped away her tears.

She rubbed her eyes.

''Don't leave me to drown again''

Jesse closed his eyes and laid Beca back down.

So sweet!

He sat there till she fell asleep.

''What happened'', Jesse asked me whilst standing up.

''I don't know, I just shit myself after being woke up by screaming then I realised it was her, then she started to cry and shake'', I explained.

''And, before you get any ideas, I didn't actually shit my pants'', I made sure he had that clear.

''Got it, just don't leave her in the morning, we will probably down at the restaurant before we get ready for the finals''

''Yeah, ill wait for her and bring her down when she's ready''

''Thanks well Night'', he rubbed his eyes then walked off back to his room.

I went to sleep...

Beca's POV

The glimpse of the morning sunlight shone in my eyes, the sun in the morning was beautiful but distracted me sometimes when I actually wanted to sleep, I was tired, after what happened last night! And that's shit because the finals is today!  
''Hey bitch'', Amy shook me.

''Morning'', I rubbed my eyes and sat up, she handed me some water and I took a sip before getting ready.

''The others are already down there''

''do you want to head down'', I asked her.

''Your boyfriend told me not to leave you this morning after what happened''

''5 minutes then, Ill quickly get in the shower.

I rushed in the shower, it woke me up a little, but I was still so tired.

I got out and dried my hair and straightened it, I carefully did my make-up then put on some brown shorts with a music T-shirt, then put on my pumps.

''You ready yet slow coach''

''Yeah''

We walked down to the lobby then into the restaurant.

I looked over to where they all sat then walked over.

''Morning Beca'', they all smiled at me.

''Morning'', I returned the smile then sat next to my caring boyfriend.

''Beca, are you okay now'', he held my hand under the table.

''Yeah I think so, thanks to you'', I kissed his cheek then ate my breakfast, it was already on the table as one of these guys got it for me.

''Finals today'', Stacie got excited then did a little dance in her seat.

''What do we wear'', Donald wondered. He was right, what the fuck do we actually wear.

''Er, why don't we go shopping after and pick some nice stuff up.

''Beca's wearing a cow boy hat'', Jesse laughed.

''I sure am'', I laughed back.

''Nice!'', Cynthia nodded.

''Seriously guys, those people are creeping me out, they haven't done anything but stare at us'', Chloe looked over at the table where the group of dicks were sitting.

''Just ignore them'', I looked down.

''Don't think about them, there shit as me Beca and Amy experienced, there music is boring as fuck'', Jesse told them all.

''And they dance like tired fish'', Amy pointed out.

''Is everyone ready'', Donald placed his sunglasses on.

Everyone got up but I sat there, I think I was day dreaming.

''Beca'', Amy waved in my face.

''Earth to Beca'', Jesse tapped me on my shoulder.

''Sorry what'', I looked at them all looking at me.

''Where going now'', Stacie told me.

Jesse and Amy looked at each other like...some thing is wrong.

''Oh right, yeah sorry'', I got up and Jesse took my hand.

I don't know what's happening, I keep having nightmares and then when I daydream its about the same thing!, what happened really fucked me up and it's scaring me.

Everyone went into the shop but Jesse stopped me.

''Beca''

''Yeah''

''What's wrong?''

''Good question, id answer that if I knew myself''

''What do you mean''

''Jesse, I can't sleep without having a nightmare and I cant even daydream without the same thing going over in my head again and again and again, the same nightmare and its fucking me up'', I sighed.

''It's all my fault, if I stayed with you or moved you myself you wouldn't be having this''

''No, no its not!, I was the prick and couldn't hear what you were all saying to me, so I suffered''

''I'm won't let it happen again'', he said, he was guilty but it wasn't his fault.

''I know you won't'', I hugged him then we went inside to buy clothes for tonight.

''Beca'', Stacie shouted.

''Yeah''

''You have to wear some sort of dress, you can dress like a girl for one night''

''Dude!'', I shouted.

''Beca in a dress, now that I would like to see'', Jesse chuckled behind me.

The girls grabbed me.

''You boys, we will meet you at the lobby in 30 minutes'', Chloe looked at her watch.

''Okay'', Donald answered.

''Help me'', I mouthed across to Jesse.

''Bye Bye'', he mouthed back then laughed as he shut the door.

''There's no way im wearing a short dress'', I made that clear.

''Okay, but no jeans and no shorts'', Amy demanded.

''And no heals, I maybe small but they break my feet''

''How about this'', Stacie pulled out and smiled

**Hope you liked it, im going to upload a little page on images there all wearing, im looking for them now so it will be up soon PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Clothes

**Here are all the clothes the characters are wearing, copy the link put it in google and it will come up:)**

**Main girls!**

Beca: pics/le/lexington_house_opening_2_090611/jade-ramsey_

Stacie: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQdwcOXV440fY5RMRw5Wu3T D1WLdTmU5GiguTFRS6AZmndMu7YY cQ

Cynthia: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR8uAIbn5FcONC4I5NO-tX5XvGIHgF7gp7gk0ll5CkgXh3sd SG2WQ

Lilly: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT27HtflxAO69sOfymWl1v3 S-UncS7DnLGp3YW2q8p-vtkokxe4CIZWJLz8

Chloe: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRfo4dCatSJqvfF3QtnT08Z Gb1WL1lmkNIzU8_Hz3p8vIW0eefC

Aubrey: . /gi/Ana+Mulvoy+Ten+Nickelodeon+iParty+Victorious+_

Main Boys

Jesse .

Benji images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQYxgN9IiWEWE913UJF5zPZ 3Vaq0ywpq1sZ_5ntXM7W738Jfoa-

Donald images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTnuuooOU9eAkeGaeW7DekN r15lyiFPvw9XJH8r5RC6vpQIzkSU xQ

The rest of the girls and boys you can decide, I just picked the main characters:) hope you like them!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you liked all the outfits I chose! and I hope you like this chapter:) please REVIEW!**

Beca's POV

''Beca you look Beautiful'', Stacie.

''Really?'', I looked at them all in a funny way like, what the fuck am I wearing?, a dress!

''Yes'', they all shouted.

''Your getting that, I don't give a shit what you say'', Amy demanded.

''Okay, if it makes you happy'', I held my hands up and paid for the clothes and the shoes.

''You girls got your stuff?'', I asked.

''Yeah!, lets go meet these boys at the lobby'', They all danced and walked out.

''A dress, seriously'', I mumbled under my breath and followed them.

I'm going to be so embarrassed when I put it on again, I mean its not long or not short its all right but I don't wear them!

We went into the lobby and Stacie ran over to Jesse

Oh god.

''You are a very lucky man, she's going to look aca-stunning''

He laughed then I walked over to him.

''I can't wait till I see what everyone's fussing about Beca Mitchell'', he smiled.

''I can''

''Well everyone go get ready!'', Donald ran up to his room.

Amy grabbed me before I could say anything.

We got ready and I put on the dress pics/le/lexington_house_opening_2_090611/jade-ramsey_

I put on fresh Make-up and straightened my hair.

I looked over at Amy.

''You look lovely Amy'', I smiled over at her as she put a few bracelets on.

''Thanks!, you look amazing dude'', she complimented me.

''Thanks''

''You ready to go meet them now''

''No, no!''

''I don't give a shit'', she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me out of the room.

I groaned, well this is going to be embarrassing.

We got down to the lobby and the boys were all there but the girls wasn't

''Hey look where early, how about we go back up and see to the others yeah'', I tried to walk away before anyone saw me but Amy blocked me and pulled me towards my boyfriend who looked amazing!

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

''Told you, its fucking awful''

''Beca, you look...AMAZING'', Jesse was speechless.

I Smiled at him.

''Lucky man'', Donald nudged him.

''Hey look, the rest of them are coming now, go stare at them!'', I pointed over at them to try get them to stop staring.

''I can stare at you all day'', Jesse smirked.

''I'd rather you didn't, this, you see this!, never EVER happening again'', I laughed.

''Yes it will my aca-baby''

I just laughed at the fact he just called me his aca-baby!

''by the way, I forgot to compliment how good you luck'', I winked at him then walked over to the rest of the girls.

''You all look amazing''

''Who would of thought it, we actually got Beca to get in a dress, and look at her, beautiful'', Cynthia hugged me.

''You girls, really need to focus on how beautiful you are'', I rolled my eyes but smiled.

''The coach is here'',Donald yelled from outside.

It was around 4.30 and we figured we will get back to the hotel quite late!, but we need to win this.

I walked over into the coach and sat next to Jesse.

''Beca, you do no how amazing you look right'', Jesse looked at me.

I just kissed him on the lips.

''On we go'', the driver shouted.

**XXXX**

We eventually got there and stood In front of the building.

''Woahhh'', we all gasped at the same time.

''That's fucking beautiful'', Amy whispered.

''Lets get inside and win this'', Aubrey cheered then we all walked inside to here music blasting out.

We walked on behind the stage, and what do you know the stupid dicks are there, they were on before us.

''Don't you look all fancy'', Jade looked over at us.

I looked at her in disgrace.

''least I don't wear shorts that go right up my backside and wear tops like a bra'', I muttered.

The rest of us laughed

''Don't talk to me''

''Wasn't really to planning to''

''Piss off and go do your baby song''

''Love, your before us you dumb pleb!, plus baby songs, your going to get thrashed''

''Er'', she looked away and got ready to go on stage.

I was quiet whilst everyone talked, this girl was really pissing me off!, I mean I don't show how pissed of I am because I would be banged up for murder.

They went on stage...and started.

I watched them, how the fuck did they get in the finals.

''Boring'', Amy shouted and yawned at the same time.

''We need to do it just as we performed'', Jesse spoke.

I started to day dream again...the same thing over and over again, then I felt a tap on my shoulder, and gasped loud.

''Beca?'', Aubrey asked when removing her hand from my shoulder.

''Sorry, yeah''

''What's up'', Chloe asked me.

''Nothing, just day dreaming'', I mumbled, then Amy and Jesse stared at each other then me.

Jesse's POV

Okay, im really worried about her, she keeps having nightmares on what happened, and she day dreams about it too!, maybe when where back at Barden it will be all good again, I hope!, I hate seeing her all scared and she gets really quiet now.

Beca's POV

Finally, they finished there shit then they cheered them off to there seats, I swear if she puts me off by her fucking ugly face ill blow up!

Then a man shouted! Its the JECA'S CREW!

We all walked on stage and got into our positions

**Hope you like it! Please REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW, did you like the clothing choice?**

**Here we go:)**

Beca's POV

Here we go, I was really nervous I don't know why! It's not like we haven't done this before, I just need to chill and sing my heart out!

It started...

Us girls started with turn me on.

''Doctor doctor need you back home baby'', Me Amy and Cynthia sang first

''Doctor doctor where your at give me something'', Aubrey Chloe and Lilly sang.

''I need your love I need your love I need your love in'', all the girls sang together.

''You've got that kind of medicine to keep me coming'' (All girls)

We cut a bit off so it went straight to

''Make me come alive come on and turn me on''

''Touch me save my life come on and turn me on''

''I'm so your a die come on and turn me on turn me on turn me on''

The boys stepped forward, and we danced and made the beats as well as the music playing.

''Cos you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven''

''For too long, for too long''

X2

''Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah Ooh!''

Cynthia started.

''We could have had it all...''

then everyone

''Rolling in the deep..''

''You had my heart inside..of your hand, and you played it to the beat''

I stepped forward

''Baby I have no story to be told, But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn''

Amy steps forward with me ''Think of me in the depths of your despair, making a home down there it reminds you of the home we shared.

The girls'' The scars of your love reminds me of us they keep me thinking that we almost had it all, the scars of your love they keep me breathless I cant help feeling.

We all sang the chorus, then me and Jesse came forward.

Jesse ''You carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it (rest humming the melody) you've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but im gonna try.

We cut a lot then went to my bit ''You've carried on so long you couldn't stop if you tried it you've built your wall so high that no one could climb it, but im gonna try, we sang the chorus.

''See beneath your beautiful tonight''

then we all cut in to it

''Give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow lets do it tonight''

''Don't care what they say, all the games they play Nothing is enough till they handle love, I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you tonight, Grab somebody sexy tell em hey!

Then we all jumped around ''Give me everything tonight, give me everything tonight, for all we know we might not get tomorrow lets do it tonight!

We all stood there as the crowd stood up and roared with cheer! ''Oh, my god'', I gasped, it was amazing! The judges stood up too!

We all hugged each other!  
''We did it'', Aubrey screamed out in excitement.

''Thanks to Beca and Jesse'', Benji gave us credit then smiled at us.

We sat down in the crowd in our seats and watched the rest of the singing, pretty good if I must say... Eventually all the acts were finished and we waited for the results. We have smashed this seriously, I have never seen a crowd like that!

''And the winners of the ICCA'S Final is...THE JECA'S CREW! I sat there in amazement then we all ran up to the stage. Jesse picked me up and spun me around! ''WE DID IT'', Jesse shouted along with the crowd.

We all bounced around!, We got the huge trophy! ''You guys, there's a celebration party tomorrow night a Limo will pick you up at the hotel!'', the man that screamed out that we was the winners told us.

''PARTY'', Amy bounced around.

We all walked out cheering and smiling, some crying!

''We came here and smashed it'', Lilly smiled.

''We sure did'', I smiled at all of them, we have an amazing group''

It was all silent for around 10 seconds then suddenly, we all started bouncing around cheering! This was amazing!, kdnfgpkdn I can't believe it!

The dick heads came out looking pretty angry, haha shame

''Thought you guys were going to win us'', Donald started, we all nodded at what he just said.

''You didn't even come second'', Amy laughed at them.

''Oh shut up you pile of shit'', A boy that started on me a few days ago stepped forward.

''You may have won us on this, but you watch and see what where going to win you at'', Jade laughed.

That's it, she's not ruining my fucking night.

''RIGHT LISTEN YOU STUPID BITCH'', the rest stared at me whilst I stood in front of her.

''YOUR NOT GOING TO DO FUCK ALL, I MAY BE SMALL, BUT LOOK AT YOUR FACE, WHO DID THAT! ME I DID AND I WILL DO IT AGAIN, BUT I WON'T JUST PUNCH YOU ILL BREAK YOU SO PISS OFF YOU JUMPED UP TART AND LEAVE US ALONE, WE WON THE ICCA'S NOT YOU, GET OVER YOURSELFS YOUR SHIT AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE SO DO ME A FAVOUR AND WALK AWAY!'', I yelled in her face.

They all looked gob smacked then started to walk away.

''Fucking hell Beca, you sure do know how to scare someone away'', Amy laughed, then I turned around to see them all smiling at me.

''Someone had to tell her'', I shrugged my shoulders.

''Tell them, don't you mean scare them'', Donald laughed.

I walked over to Jesse.

''That was AWESOME'', He laughed then took my hand.

''Well, it will teach them not to mess with the ones I care about'', I smiled at him.

''Glad I'm your boyfriend and not your enemy'', he smirked.

''You could never be my enemy'', I reached up and gave him a warm kiss on his lips.

Then we all walked onto the coach...

**Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you like this chapter! And please REVIEW:)**

Amy's POV

I really didn't want this Australia trip to end, we had 2 days left!

''Don't want to go back'', I moaned.

''Ill miss you all'', Chloe admitted.

''Why?, where a group now'', Donald looked up.

''Really?, so it wasn't just for this'', Stacie asked.

''Nope'', Donald replied.

Well at least where sticking to the Jeca's Crew! We owned everyone tonight, we could tell when the crowd roared the fuck out of us, think we all wanted to go to sleep, we was shattered.

I looked over to Beca, forcing her eyes open, well you could tell she wanted to go to sleep.

''Beca'', I shouted.

''Shit, what!'', she jumped and everyone stared.

''What I do?'', she looked confused.

I laughed a bit.

''Totally hilarious Amy'', she raised her eyebrow.

''It was actually'; I smirked and so did everyone else.

''Awh, is Beca falling asleep'', Cynthia laughed.

''State the obvious'', she replied, But by the sound of it I can't because I get yelled at by that dick head over there'', she pointed over to me.

''That's me'', I smiled over at her.

''What we doing after then'', Donald asked looking amused.

''SLEEPING'', Beca yelled, that was the answer we was all looking for.

Everyone laughed.

Jesse walked across and sat next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

We all was exhausted and actually fell asleep.

Beca's POV

Here we go again, this dream that keeps coming back, I have to do something about this, its scaring me, I woke up and everyone were asleep, even the coach driver, we was parked outside the hotel and it was about 1am.

I stood up and stepped off the coach, I walked over to the deck and looked over at the water.

If I go over there and stand by the sea I might get over the fear of the sea I have now, then I might be able to actually sleep.

I nodded then started to walk on the beach.

I left the guys a quick note, saying I won't be long and im getting rid of this fear of what happened once an for all so I can sleep.

Aubrey's POV

I woke up at around 1.15am, and we were all still in the coach, wait someone's missing, Beca! I looked over at where she was sat before we all fell asleep and there was a note there saying

_Hey guys I won't be long I just need to get rid of the fear I have of what happened so I can sleep, and that includes me doing something I don't want to _

_See you probably in the morning _

_Beca x_

I was shocked, ''Jesse'', I nudged him, he didn't answer. ''Jesse'', I shook him but he still didn't answer. ''Fine'' ''JESSE'', I yelled so loud in his ear he jumped out of his skin, it woke Amy up too.

''What the fuck Aubrey, are you trying to give me a heart attack''

''Read this'', I handed him the note, he rubbed his eyes then read the note.

''No, no, no'', he ran out of his seat.

''Dude what's up with him'', Amy asked looking confused.

''He needs to pee'', I sat down on where I was sat 5 minutes ago.

Jesse's POV

''BECA'', I shouted trying to find her.

I realised where she would be, the beach, god dam it Jesse you can be so dumb sometimes, I thought to myself then ran over onto the beach.

Then I saw her stood there.

''Beca'', I shouted running over too her.

She was stood in front of the water.

I ran over to her.

''Beca, what are you doing'', I yelled.

''Jesse'', she turned to me with tears coming from her eyes, ''I did it'', she smiled.

''You stupid idiot'', I yelled and grabbed her into a hug.

''Did you want me to carry on having nightmares every time I shut my eyes''

''No I didn't''

''I love you Jesse, I really do'', she looked up.

Those words meant do much to me.

''I love you too Beca'', I bent down and kissed her, I placed my hand at the back of her head to pull her in closer.

She put her hands around my neck and deepened the kiss.

Are hips binded together.

I smiled under the kiss and so did she.

We pulled back and made our way back to the coach, couldn't be assed going in the hotel, might as well sleep on the coach, we got on and everyone was still asleep, and Aubrey was too after scaring the living fucking days out of me.

We laid down on the seat and we cuddled up together.

''What did you do'', I whispered as my forehead touched hers.

''Went in the water, not deep up to my ankles''

''You wasn't going to go any further was you'', I asked her.

''No'', she closed her eyes.

''Well done today''

''Thank yourself'', she whispered half asleep.

''I'm thanking my amazing girlfriend who I love so much and without her I would be nothing''

''Jesse, your such a nerd'', she smiled with her eyes shut.

''I'm your nerd''

''Yeah, and if that ever changed, I wouldn't be the happy Beca I am now''

I kissed her warm lips before going to sleep.

''Night Champion''

''Night Champion'', she whispered then came closer into my chest.

It was quite nice in here to sleep, I mean not better then the hotel but still we were tired and so was the bus driver by the looks of it, I kissed here forehead and she let out a little smile

I love her so much...

**Hope you liked it! Please review it means a lot:) if anyone would like to share some of there ideas for upcoming chapters that would be great and ill try include some if it fits in! That would be great thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heres my chapter! I realised a few spelling mistakes in my last for, totally apologize didn't notice! Hope you like it, I have a bomb full of ideas for my next story following up from this one when it finishes! Mystery, romance, comedy and singing! For the next story:D enjoy this chapter!**

Beca's POV

I woke up with a stiff neck, maybe sleeping on this coach was a bad idea!, I opened my eyes to the sun shining in my eyes, everyone was still asleep, I sat up rubbing the back of my neck gently, dude it fucking hurt, I looked over on my watch and it was 10.24am

''Lazy asses'', I quietly said under my breath, smiled and looked around.

I stood up quietly trying not to wake anybody, there not going to wake up any time soon, so I got off the coach and walked inside the hotel up to my room to go in the shower.

I got in and thought about yesterday whilst standing in the warm relaxing water, Last night was amazing! I couldn't believe that we actually won, we deserved it! Because those silly twats who I scared to death certainly didn't.

I got out once I had washed and put on some turquoise shorts and a pink vest top and white pumps. I put my hair in a pony tail, I quite liked it like that now, then I slipped on my sunglasses.

''Lets go see if those lazy people are awake'', I walked out and over to the coach.

''Seriously'', I quietly said to myself as I looked around and they were all still asleep.

''Guess ill be spending the whole day by myself then'', I muttered to myself and jumped out.

I got into the restaurant to have my breakfast, I was in a happy mood actually, even though I was going to be a loner for the whole fucking day. I was humming the tunes we were singing last night whilst getting some food until I was interrupted.

''What do you want'', I looked up to see Jade looking down on me.

''You had no right speaking to me like that last night''

''Er, you had no right threatening me''

''I would hardly call it that would you''

''She's going to wish that she never messed with me'', oh shit I just realised what I said, I remembered she said that when we hid in the wardrobes.

''How do you know I said that'', she looked angry.

''Because I can tell, little slut bags like you say things like that to innocent people like me'', I smiled then walked off to sit on my own, it was so awkward but never mind, being a loner doesn't feel so bad, I mean id rather them wake the fuck up so I wouldn't be a loner, but it was okay I guess.

It was 12.04 and they still hadn't awaken yet, how tired are these people, I just walked over to my hotel room and sat on the balcony.

Jesse's POV

I woke up to the sound of seagulls, those irritating dicks, I sat up and expected Beca to be there too, but she wasn't.

''Beca'', I looked around the coach, then down at my watch.

''SHIT'', I yelled, it was so late and I didn't even realise!, I ran off the coach practically waking everyone up, even the coach driver sprung from his seat.

I ran up to my room and got changed then I went on my balcony for fresh air.

I then suddenly realised that Beca was on her balcony gazing up into the sky.

''BECA'', I kind of made her jump but ah well.

''Oh, so your finally awake'', she turned to me as she took off her sunglasses, she looked beautiful, I mean she does everyday, but today she looked even more beautiful then ever.

''I'm so sorry, you should of woke me'', I jumped over onto her balcony.

''Dude, you all looked dead''

I walked over to her and wrapped my hands around her waist.

''You look beautiful'', I could smell her perfume.

''I think your seeing things''

I pressed my lips onto hers and then she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, I pushed her gently against the door, she giggled which made me smile.

I picked her up by her waist and spun her around in the warm air, releasing a laugh then I placed her back down again.

''I don't deserve you'', she gazed into my eyes.

''I am pretty special'', I laughed and she punched me slightly in the arm.

''Yes, you are'', she smiled at me.

''No, really, I love you so much Beca, I love you to the stars and back''

''Your such a soppy nerd'', she kissed me then held me tight.

''Do you think the rest are awake yet'', she asked me.

''Yeah, I woke them up when I ran off the coach, like Usane Bolt''

''I'm sure you wasn't going that fast'', she laughed.

''Er, yeah I was, you were gone and I missed you so I ran for you''

The balcony door shot open and Amy stood there.

''Thanks so much Beca, for not waking me''

''Your welcome'', she smiled at her.

''And Jesse, next time when you want to run that fast ever again, make sure you do it off the coach instead of scaring the shit out of us all''

''See'' I looked down at Beca.

She laughed then we went down to the lobby, whilst Amy got changed.

''So, we leave tomorrow then'', I sadly brought it up.

''I Know, but it will be good, getting back''

''Yeah, I kind of miss Barden'', I admitted.

''And my movie-cation'' she smiled, we have loads of DVD's we need to catch up on.

''We sure do have a lot of catching up to do''

''And I can't wait'', she smiled then took my hand.

''What time do we leave tomorrow'', I asked.

''Coach picks us up at 11.15am to get to the airport then we have a NORMAL plain that actually drops us off at the airport! And the plain sets off at 12.15am'', she answered me.

''Cool, and yeah I still need to get that dick back from pushing you out''

''I know, but I made it alive''

''You sure did my aca- baby''

''When we get back it would be 1 week away from summer vacation'', she frowned.

''I Know, it sucks!''

We was walking on the deck hand in hand.

''I will miss you'', I kissed her on the cheek.

''I will miss you too, putting up with my mum for 4 weeks is going to be hard, what with her having different men coming in every time she comes back from a party''

''Sounds awful'', I felt so sorry for her, she didn't deserve parents like them, she deserved to be happy and that's what im here for, to love her and make her happy, just like she does for me.

''I just do my mixes and chill in my room, no biggie, plus I am not speaking to those twats after what my dad let her do to me.

''You deserve to be happy, and once we are back I'm going to make you even happier.

''I don't need anything else to keep me happy''

''You know why Jesse, because I have you''

**Another romantic chapter there for you! Hope you like it! Please REVIEW! thanks:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Got to get this one up early this morning because ill be at my grandmas for the rest of the day, I just want to say that yes some people might think my story is shit, and some people might think its good, for this story you might not like it but on my next pitch perfect story im going to spend more time on it and it will be more exciting to read, don't hate on me please:) Hope you enjoy:) This chapter is kind of shorter.**

Beca's POV

The morning came and it was time to get up, where going home today, I was quite excited! It was getting a little bit boring over here, I miss Barden, ew would never have thought I would say that, but still! I got ready then packed all my stuff, ill miss Australia though, but we came here to win and we succeeded:) and those other twats didn't, I can't wait to see the back of them.

I looked around the room one last time and walked out with my suitcase then turned around and jumped!

''You don't think I would let you leave before me giving you a little goodbye present did you'', Jade smirked at me.

''I don't need presents of you darling''

''Well your getting one''

Where are the rest of them, fuck sake where are they when I need them, Amy just pissed off somewhere when I woke up and Jesse I hope he's next door.

''Look I will break you if you touch me and I mean it'', I snarled at her.

I barged past her and she followed me

''DUDE, get the fuck lost'', I yelled!

We was at the top of the stairs and the rest of them were stood down at the lobby.

''You okay Beca?'', Jesse asked me.

''I would be if she stopped following me''

''You slut'', she yelled behind me.

''What did you just call me'', I turned around looking pretty angry.

''Oh shit, this doesn't sound good'', Aubrey looked away.

''Beca, just come down here'', Jesse told me.

Then suddenly jade slapped me really hard across my face.

''This chick is dead now'', Amy looked up.

''HEY'', Jesse yelled.

I then exploded, I grabbed hold of her disgusting hair, she grabbed mine, then I kneed her in her stomach.

Then we both fell down the stairs still fighting.

''Oh my god'', Chloe shouted and they all ran over to us.

''Beca'', Jesse shouted and helped me up.

Jade stood up and smacked me again.

''That's it'', I yelled and then I jumped on her causing her to fall on the ground again.

''Bitch fight'', Amy yelled

People were trying to break us up but they couldn't

''Dude, get off her'', Jesse yelled trying to split it up.

I then punched her so hard in her nose I think I broke it, she screamed then I stood up holding my hand.

''Beca'', Jesse grabbed me and pulled me away from her.

''Are you okay'', Cynthia asked.

''Sure'', I put my hair up in a pony tail like it was before we killed each other.

''Can we like go before I get locked up for breaking her nose'', I asked.

They all laughed.

''Never fall out with Beca'', Lilly spoke.

''NOPE'', they all yelled, including Jesse.

I laughed at them, fucking hell I think I have broke my finger or something, it kills.

The coach arrived and we got on, then I saw Jade walk out with the rest of her group.

''Yeah, you definitely broke her nose'', Amy realised.

''Good on you'', Donald tapped my shoulder.

''I broke her nose and my fist'', I held onto my hand.

Jesse looked over at it then got up to the coach driver.

''I just need to go get a bag of ice'', he ran off and got some.

He came back and sat next to me and placed the bag of ice on my hand, I gasped a little bit but it helped a lot.

''Thanks'', I smiled at him.

''Well, my aca-baby can't be injured can she'', he smiled at me back.

''You lot ready yet'', the driver asked us.

''Yeah'', Chloe put on her seatbelt and so did we.

We was sat on the coach for 30 minutes till we arrived at the airport.

''Lets get back to Barden'', Donald raised his fist and we all cheered and walked over to the airport and wait by the tunnel till we could get on.

''I Can't wait to catch up on our movie-cation'', I smiled.

''Neither can I'', he grabbed my hand and we walked threw the tunnel onto the plane and strapped in.

''Let the journey back begin'', I smirked.

**Just a few more chapters left:) but don't forget ill be starting a follow up from this one soon. Please REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back from my grandmas so I can update for the second time today!**

**This story is finishing soon, and im going to be spending a lot of time on my chapters for the follow up, so it will be good, I already have a load of ideas, so please enjoy this and please Review:)**

Beca's POV

We arrived back at Barden at midnight, pretty exhausted! At least we didn't have to jump off the plane, should I say shoved, anyway it's good to be back.

''Here we are again'', Jesse smiled down at me holding my hand before we went to our rooms

''Here we are'', I looked up at him, I loved his big brown puppy eyes, they always make my heart melt.

I grabbed my bag with all my stuff in and Jesse walked me up to my room.

''You had a good time?'', he asked me leaning on the door.

''Yeah, a little negatives''

''Well, where back now, and you don't have to put up with any dick heads now''

''That is very true'', I smiled then Kissed him.

''Good night Jesse'', I said whilst he started to walk away.

''Night beautiful'', he smiled then walked away.

I shut my door and looked over at Amy, ''Hey'', I rubbed my eyes.

''Hello Beca'', she got into her bed.

''And good night to you''

''Good night Beca'', she turned off her lamp.

What the fuck?, that was weird! Ah well, I unpacked all my stuff and got ready for bed, I got in and turned my light off.

''What a holiday'', I whispered then went to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

My alarm scared the shit out of me, them I remembered, ''yay back to classes! Missed it so much''

I said to my said in a sarcastic way.

''Turn that fucking thing off'', Amy threw her pillow at me.

''Dude'', I turned it off and threw the pillow back at her.

Took me 10 minutes to get changed, at least it was sunny and not pissing it down with rain.

I headed down to class.

I started to think about summer break, I really don't want to be separated from Jesse, I'm going to miss him, I mean he is my life, because my family don't give a shit about me.

''Is my aca-baby going to class'', I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Jesse smiling.

''Yes, unfortunately''

''You must of missed it so much''

''Loads, I mean I couldn't wait!'', I said in a sarcastic tone.

He laughed then kissed me.

''Have fun'', he laughed then turned to go to his class.

''Ill try my very best...not'', I carried on walking again, this is going to be boring.

''Welcome back Beca'', the teacher said.

''Thanks'', I nodded and took my seat at the back.

There was a knock on the door and then my dad came in.

''Oh great'', I sunk down in my chair trying so hard to hide.

''Is Beca here'', he asked.

''Yeah, she's at the back''

''Beca, can I speak to you for 5 minutes''

''God sake'', I slammed the chair down and walked out.

''Beca im really sorry on what happened''

''Do I give a shit what you say any more'', I raised my voice.

''What is wrong with you!, I've tried to do the best for you''

''You got me a place here, that's it, then you let that whore bag smack me round the face and then she got away with it''

''Don't speak about her like that'', he yelled looking angry.

''Why, what you going to do, smack me across my face like she did''

''Where you going to go for summer break''

''Where do you think, mums, you still remember her right, probably not because all you remember and care about is the bitch that makes me life a living hell''

''Your the one acting like a bitch'', he yelled.

''Like I said, I don't care what you say any more!, I really don't give a shit what you do either'', I yelled and stomped back in class grabbed my bag and stormed back out.

''Where you going'', dad yelled.

''Away from you'', I yelled and walked off shouting over my shoulder.

STUPID TWAT! I MEAN WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS! WELL DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE TO ME! HE AND THAT STEP-MONSTER CAN GO ROT SEE IFF I CARE!

I marched back over to my dorm and threw my bag aggressively and sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

Someone knocked on my door hard

''WHAT'', I shouted.

''You can't hide away forever'', it was my fucking dad.

''GET LOST''

''No, not until you apologize''

''ME APOLOGIZE, SERIOUSLY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY ROOM''

''Your mother doesn't care about you, she will just shut you out when you get there and she wont give a toss about you''

''I think im used to that, nobody cares about me apart from my friends and Jesse, there my family'', I put on my headphones and cried in my pillows, I think he took the hint that I wasn't listening any more and left.

I took my headphones off and went over to the door, yes he had gone.

My life sucks.

I received a text from Jesse.

~_you finished class yet_

_~Yeah, _I replied then got one back.

_~Luke says he wants us both at the radio station pronto denta _

_~Great, okay im on my way._

I washed away the stained make-up and put some more on.

I headed down to the radio station.

''Finally'', Luke shouted across to me as I opened up the door.

I rolled my eyes, and stood over by Jesse.

''So you guys can make up your week off by working all this week'', you have got to be kidding me.

''You having a laugh'', Jesse laughed, ''Your being serious'', he asked then stopped laughing.

''Deadly serious''

''That's fucking gay'', I shouted.

''well now you can go get my lunch'', he shouted back.

Is this some sort of shouting match of something.

''Get your own frigging lunch''

''Ill pretend I never heard that'', he snarled at me then gave me the list on what he wanted.

''Lazy twat'', I said under my breath.

''Ill pretend I didn't hear that either!'', he shouted.

**XXXXXXX**

I returned back to the radio station with his huge dinner.

''Happy now'', I asked him smirking.

''Yeah'', he grabbed it off me and slammed and went back in the booth.

''Brave girl'', Jesse laughed and stood in front of me.

''Well, yeah he was pissing me off, and I wasn't in the fucking mood either'', I admitted.

''What's up''

''My dad, pissing me off saying that im the bitch and that my mum doesn't care about me so its pointless going to my mum's for summer break, then I stormed off, he came to my dorm but I didn't open the door I just put on my headphones till he went, then he eventually decided to go and piss off'', I explained.

He hugged me.

''Well I care about you''

''I know you do'', I smiled and planted a soft kiss on his lips...

**That chapter was longer then the others:) lets say 1 more chapter? Then ill be working really hard on my follow up I hope you read that one too! Please REVIEW:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**So here is the last chapter! Don't forget its not the end and im doing a follow up on my next story! And it includes romance danger mystery and obviously singer and competition, hope you enjoy the final one! this chapter is quite short, because there's nothing I really need to put in.**

Jesse's POV

Today was the day when we broke up for summer break, this week had flown by, and I really hoped it didn't I'm going to miss Beca, like so much!

I went over to her dorm and knocked.

She opened it and released a small smile and let me in.

''Hey nerd'', she smirked.

''Hey weirdo, what time do you leave?'', I asked her.

''Couple of hours, my taxi comes then takes me to the train station''

''I'm going to miss you so much Beca''

''Me too, I mean 4 weeks without seeing you, really is a bummer, well at least you will have an awesome time, and ill be stuck in my room making mixes all day. She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

''I really don't want to be apart from you'', I sighed and sat next to her.

''I know, 4 weeks is like a life time''

I took her hand and thought positive.

''Look, where going to totally get threw this 4 weeks''

''I really hope so Jesse''

Come on, lets go have some fun before we have to go.

People had already left, but I was getting picked up in a few hours.

''Jesse, my cab comes in 30 minutes, dude just told me it has to come early'', seriously!

''That's annoying'', I sighed, why so early!

''I know, a month Jesse, why does it have to be so long'', she looked down at her shoes.

''Summer break sucks now'', I admitted, well this is the first summer break we had been a couple that's why its so sad.

''Luke wants us to go see him'', I pulled her arm then we went to the radio station.

We walked in and he was stood there looking at us.

''Yeah?'', Beca rolled her eyes.

''You two will still be working here when you get back won't you''

''Um Yeah''

''Yeah, because there's nothing else I wanted to do with my life then stack CD's'', Beca smirked.

I smiled, I loved her Sarcasm.

''But can you like get your own lunch'', I asked him.

''No'', he walked off.

''Fucking lazy twat'', Beca said quietly.

''I know right'', I agreed with her.

We walked back to her room and she picked all of her stuff up and put it on a trolley then I rolled it out in the car parking space.

I heard a beep.

''Well, there's my taxi'', she sighed.

''I miss you already'', I smiled.

''Yeah, well I miss you everyday, beat that''

''Beca, have a good time'', I held her hand.

''No, I don't have a good time without you''

I wanted to cry, seriously dude man up!

''Why the fuck did your taxi have to come early''

''Don't know'', she frowned.

I cupped her chin and kissed her for the last time, she hugged me then looked at me.

''Bye nerd'', she slightly smiled.

''Bye weirdo''

she walked away and got in her taxi, I waved her and then she had gone.

I had to keep my cry in, I slapped myself and walked to get my stuff.

I miss her already, and she has been gone for like 5 minutes, how am I going to cope for the full 4 weeks! IM NOT GOING TO!

Beca's POV

Tears streamed down my face, I missed him already, I know it sounds stupid, but I did I really did, I don't want this summer break, I want to be with him! I sniffled then listened to my music, wait a second, I didn't do this one...a huge grin plotted on my face

Jesse made it!

I love him so much and I can't wait to see him in 4 weeks time!

**Yay, so that's the end of this story! It won't be long when my follow up Is up, just keep checking my profile for my new one! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks everyone for your reviews and helping me! I appreciate it and hope you read my next one**

**Many thanks**

**~Abbie**


End file.
